Eternal
by Margarida
Summary: Um amor que sobreviveu até mesmo aos desmandos de Zeus e a um casamento sem amor, em plena era dos deuses... E se por uma acaso, nos dias de hoje, o melancólico cavaleiro de Gêmeos fosse o escolhido para viver esse amor? Snif, snif...Chegamos ao final!
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíacos e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (se bem que eu já tomei posso do Hyoga, do Kamus, do Mime, do Sorento...)

**Prólogo...**

Uma bonita noite de lua cheia e estrelas que iluminavam o céu como pequenos brilhantes. Do lado de fora de uma casa simples nos arredores do Santuário de Atena, um homem de uns cinqüenta anos andava de um lado para outro, muito nervoso. De vez em quando, lançava olhares de preocupação para o céu. Do lado de dentro da casa, ouviam-se apenas os gritos de uma jovem mulher em trabalho de parto e a parteira, que lhe pedia força e coragem.

De repente, os gritos foram substituídos pelo choro de uma criança. Com uma expressão de alegria, o homem olhou para o céu para agradecer aos deuses pelo nascimento quando viu uma rajada de luz rosada, parecida com um cometa, desprender-se de uma estrela e cair sobre o teto da casa.

Senhor Homero! Senhor Homero! Venha ver, é uma menina! a parteira saiu da casa, chamando-o para entrar. Emocionado, o homem entrou no quarto e viu a menina, repousando tranqüila nos braços da mãe.

Veja, papai... É sua neta...

Homero pegou a menina no colo, que lhe esboçou um sorriso, abrindo os olhinhos castanhos. Então, a mesma luz rosada que vira cair sobre a casa ele viu brilhar no olhar da pequena menina e notou que, no bracinho direito dela, havia uma marca de nascença: um desenho que se assemelhava a uma rosa.

Como vai se chamar essa menina tão linda? perguntou a parteira, guardando a bacia de água.

Petra... Era o nome da minha mãe, senhora...

Ainda com a menina nos braços, Homero deixou rolar duas lágrimas emocionadas por seu rosto. E, no Santuário, um adolescente acordou no meio de um sonho, suando. Instintivamente, ele saltou da cama e foi até a janela de sua casa, direcionando seu olhar para a direção onde moravam os aldeões. "Ela está aqui...", pensou, um brilho vermelho iluminando seus olhos azuis.

Em outro ponto desconhecido, um homem também observa a região do Santuário. "Você está aqui, eu sei... E tenha certeza de que vou encontrá-la, mesmo que demore anos para isso!".

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tipo, espero que esse pequeno prológo tenha agradado... EU escrevo desde os dez anos, mas esta é a primeira vez que tenho coragem de publicar alguma coisa, vamos ver no que vai dar... Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews, por favor!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends _

_O verão veio e se foi_

_O inocente nunca sobrevive_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Como o meu pai que veio para ir embora_

_Sete anos passaram tão rápido_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Vinte anos depois...**

Sete anos. Mas para ele era como se fossem sete dias, tamanho sentimento de culpa que ainda o perseguia. Sete anos convivendo com a dor e com a certeza de ter de manter a tampa de seu coração bem fechada, sob a pena de algo perturbador e maligno se revelar. Sete anos que poderiam muito bem terem sido evitados quando morreu naquela guerra insana contra o imperador dos mortos, mas sua deusa era a bondade e a clemência em pessoa e não permitiria que seus cavaleiros fossem castigados até na morte pelos deuses. Uma deusa que ele próprio tentara matar, ato do qual se arrependia profundamente e se penitenciava todos os dias por isso.

Os tempos eram de paz, o que permitia à Atena e seus cavaleiros levarem uma vida, na medida do possível, normal. Alguns se casaram, tiveram até filhos, outros preferiram continuar como antes. E ele? Ah, ele renunciara a tudo como uma forma de castigar-se por seus pecados, um monstro que não merecia perdão ou misericórdia. Muito menos amor.

Mestre Saga? O senhor está bem?

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que demorou a notar o pequeno homem que lhe estendia uma maça, enquanto indagava sobre sua saúde. Saga agradeceu o presente, esboçou um sorriso e se afastou, voltando a caminhar pelas ruazinhas da aldeia.

Aquele era um dos raros prazeres a que se permitia, caminhar pelas ruas tranqüilas da Vila de Rodorio, nos arredores do Santuário de Atena. As pessoas ali o viam como um homem de extrema bondade, não faziam idéia de seu passado vergonhoso. Por ordens de Atena, nenhuma história a respeito da guerra entre os cavaleiros de bronze e ouro foi contada além dos limites do Santuário. Por isso as visitas à aldeia eram sempre tão tranqüilas e convidativas.

Ei! Voltem aqui! Voltem aqui, estas frutas são para meu avô doente! Voltem!

Levantando o olhar para a direção de onde vinham os gritos, Saga viu um grupo de garotos correndo por uma ruazinha estreita e com calçamento de pedra, rindo muito e carregando duas pequenas cestas de frutas. Atrás deles, uma jovem que os perseguia, muito cansada e pedindo que devolvessem suas coisas.

Quando os meninos passaram pelo cavaleiro, os dois que carregavam as cestas foram içados pela gola de suas camisas, esbravejando.

Mas que coisa feia! Roubando frutas de uma pobre jovem que não tem como se defender!

Mestre Saga!

Os meninos baixaram os olhos e Saga os largou no chão. Morrendo de vergonha, eles deixaram as cestas aos pés do cavaleiro e sumiram pelas ruas da aldeia. Bem na hora que a jovem, completamente sem ar, alcançou Saga.

Obrigada, senhor... Que Atena o abençoe por isso.

A jovem parou diante de Saga, que se abaixou para pegar as cestas e ajudá-la. Ao levantar a cabeça, seu olhar encontrou o dela e uma onda de choque percorreu sua espinha: nunca vira olhos tão lindos, apesar de serem castanhos, comuns. Possuíam um brilho diferente, assim como também eram os traços da jovem e seus cabelos, longos e da cor de seus olhos. Uma beleza comum e, ao mesmo tempo, tão rara e estarrecedora.

Obrigada, mais uma vez, senhor... Eu preciso ir agora... ela disse timidamente, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes e a face corar diante daquele belo par de olhos azuis e profundos.

A jovem virou à direita e sumiu por uma ruela, deixando Saga sozinho, parado feito um poste no meio da calçada. Foram longos minutos até ele acordar e se dar conta de que o sol já se punha no horizonte. Precisava voltar à sua casa. Ao Santuário. Ao castigo que se impunha todos os dias...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_How long, before I get in?_

_Before it starts, before I begin?_

_How long before you decide?_

_Before I know what it feels like?_

_Quanto tempo antes de eu entrar?_

_Antes que inicie, antes que eu comece?_

_Quanto tempo antes de você decidir?_

_Antes que eu saiba qual é a sensação?_

_Where to, where do I go?_

_If you never try, then you'll never know_

_How long do I have to climb?_

_Up on the side of this mountain of mine?_

_Para onde, para onde eu vou?_

_Se você nunca tentar, então nunca saberá_

_Por quanto tempo eu tenho que escalar?_

_Ao topo dessa minha montanha?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Vovô! Já voltei e trouxe as frutas que o senhor tanto gosta! gritava a jovem, entrando pela casa simples, de dois cômodos, onde vivia com o avô. Como resposta, ouviu uma tosse seca, seguida de um suspiro longo e rouco.

Pegando algumas das frutas, ela as lavou e descascou e foi até o quarto, onde o avô a esperava recostado em um travesseiro.

Aqui está, vovô...

Obrigado, Petra... Mas onde arrumou dinheiro para comprar tantas frutas?

Isso não importa, vovô. Vamos, coma que o senhor precisa para melhorar dessa gripe insistente.

Petra...

Sem tocar na comida, o homem encarou a neta com um olhar sério. O olhar inquisidor que ela conhecia muito bem.

Está bem, eu digo... Conversei com o dono da banca e comprei estas frutas pedindo fiado.

Petra, quantas vezes eu já falei para não...

A sua saúde é mais importante, senhor Homero Niarkos! E não se preocupe, eu vou pagar tudo!

Homero suspirou resignado e começou a comer. Não adiantava discutir com a neta, ela tinha personalidade forte e não admitia ser contrariada. Observando o avô com carinho e preocupação, a jovem só foi tirada de seu estado de atenção por batidas vigorosas na porta da frente.

Já vou!

Ao abrir, deu de cara com um dos soldados do Santuário de Atena.

Senhorita Petra Niarkos?

Pois não?

Trago uma mensagem do Santuário de Atena para a senhorita...

Petra recebeu o envelope branco, lacrado com o selo da deusa. Agradecendo, ela fechou a porta, o coração disparado. Será que era a resposta que tanto aguardava?

Quem era, minha querida?

Um soldado do Santuário, vovô. Veio me entregar esta carta.

Então abra logo... Deve ser o que tanto espera, Petra.

Trêmula, a jovem abriu a carta e leu seu conteúdo. Ao final da leitura, um sorriso iluminava seu rosto e ela deu pulinhos de alegria pelo quarto.

E então?

Eu fui aceita, vovô! O Santuário aceitou-me como serviçal!

Que bom, minha neta...

Bom para o senhor, vovô... Com o que vou ganhar, eu poderei pagar um médico e remédios para o senhor.

Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Pare de dizer bobagens, vovô... Agora descanse, o sono vai lhe fazer bem.

Beijando a testa do avô, Petra saiu do quarto. Com a carta na mão, a jovem saiu de casa e foi procurar por uma vizinha, velha amiga da família. Agora que tinha conseguido um trabalho, precisaria de alguém para cuidar do avô.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Onde estava, cara? perguntou Kanon, assim que viu o irmão entrar na casa de Gêmeos, com olhar perdido e a cabeça nas nuvens.

Por aí...

Por aí, é...

Kanon soltou um sorriso de deboche, irritando Saga. O cavaleiro ia soltar sua coleção de impropérios contra o irmão quando Kiki, o pupilo de Mu de Áries, entrou pela casa, todo esbaforido.

Saga! Saga!

O que quer, moleque?

Trago uma mensagem de Atena para todos os cavaleiros de ouro... disse o rapazinho, entregando uma carta para o cavaleiro e já se teletransportando para a próxima casa, a de Câncer. Saga abriu a carta com certa impaciência e não gostou nada quando viu do que se tratava.

O que tem aí? perguntou Kanon, ao vê-lo amassar a carta e jogá-la fora com indiferença.

Um comunicado de Atena... Amanhã o Santuário irá receber novos serviçais e alguns deles serão designados para trabalharem nas doze casas.

Uau, até que enfim! Essa casa está mesmo precisando de uma empregada!

Empregada?

Claro! Ou pensa que vou querer um marmanjo servindo a nós dois por aqui?

Você tomou mesmo conta dessa casa, né?

Kanon deu de ombros e entrou pela casa, indo até a cozinha para assaltar a geladeira. Saga suspirou fundo e se recolheu para o quarto, de onde não sairia antes do sol nascer, mesmo sabendo que logo outros cavaleiros iram aparecer e convidá-lo para sair e se divertir. Mas não participaria de nada disso. Não se julgava merecedor de diversão ou sequer de estar no mesmo ambiente que os colegas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, pronto! A partir daqui, seja o que Deus quiser e a minha imaginação permitir. Bem, algumas considerações antes de me despedir. A música que abre o capítulo é "Wake me up when September ends", do Green Day. Eu estava de bobeira ouvindo rádio quando a música tocou e eu parei para pensar na letra, ela tem muita coisa a ver com o Saga (pelo menos da maneira que eu o vejo) e veio o estalo de escrever a fic. Já a segunda música é "Speed of Sound", do Coldplay, eu a ouvi quando rascunhava o argumento da fic, acho que tem a ver com o relacionamento que pretendo mostrar do cavaleiro com a Petra. Essas canções vão voltar a aparecer, assim como outras duas, mas isso fica para depois...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_In the dark of night_

_Those small hours_

_Uncertain and anxious_

_I need to call you_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Aquelas pequenas horas_

_Incerto e ansioso_

_Eu preciso ligar para você_

_Rooms full of strangers_

_Some call me friend_

_But I wish you were so close to me_

_Quartos cheios de estranhos_

_Alguns me chamam de amigo_

_Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse bem perto de mim_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela manhã, logo na primeira hora de sol, Petra estava na arena do Santuário, junto de tantas outras pessoas. Esperavam pelos soldados ou algum representante que lhes indicaria o serviço a ser feito, onde cada um iria trabalhar.

-Bom dia a todos... É um imenso prazer conhecê-los...

Petra deixou cair o queixo ao ver quem falava com todos os serviçais: era a própria deusa Atena, acompanhada de dois de seus cavaleiros de bronze, Seya de Pégasus e Shun de Andrômeda, e do mestre do Santuário, Shion. A jovem sorriu ao constatar que as coisas que seu avô falava sobre a deusa eram verdadeiras, qualquer um podia sentir o cosmo repleto de bondade e amor de Atena.

Logo, soldados, auxiliados por Seya e Shun, juntaram pequenos grupos que se dispersaram por vários cantos do Santuário, até restarem Petra e mais onze pessoas na arena, entre homens e mulheres.

-Vocês nos acompanhem, por favor... Irão trabalhar nas doze casas, diretamente ligados aos cavaleiros de ouro...

Nem acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, a jovem acompanhou Atena e Shion pelas escadas que levavam às doze casas. Na primeira, simpatizou logo com seu morador e um rapaz de cabelos azuis foi destacado para trabalhar ali. Na próxima, a de Touro, outro rapaz foi recebido com um aperto de mão tão forte por parte do cavaleiro que chegou a se inclinar de dor. Petra ainda dava risadas discretas com isso quando chegaram à terceira casa.

-Saga! Está em casa?

Observando o entorno, Petra não ouviu Shion chamar pelo cavaleiro, muito menos quando ele apareceu na entrada da casa, prestando reverências ao mestre e à Atena. Só percebeu a sua presença quando a deusa a chamou.

-Senhorita Petra Niarkos...

-Sim, Atena...

-Este é Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos. A senhorita ficará aqui, nesta casa...

Ao levantar o olhar para cumprimentar o cavaleiro, Petra sentiu seu sangue ferver e seu rosto corar. Era o homem que a tinha ajudado na vila, na tarde anterior.

-Muito prazer, senhor... Espero corresponder as suas expectativas em relação ao meu trabalho...

Os demais continuaram a subir pelas doze casas, deixando Petra e Saga sozinhos no salão principal da casa de Gêmeos. Sem saber o que dizer, o cavaleiro ficou olhando a jovem, parecia tão mais bela que no dia anterior.

-Então esta é a nossa serviçal, Saga?

Virando-se para trás, a jovem viu um homem idêntico à Saga sair de um quarto, medindo-a de cima a baixo. Estava na cara que era seu irmão gêmeo, mas ele tinha algo diferente. O brilho no olhar não era o mesmo, os de Saga pareciam tristes e obscuros.

-Eu sou Kanon, irmão deste bobo que mal consegue abrir a boca para falar. - ele disse, cumprimentando a jovem com um beijo em sua mão direita. O gesto não passou despercebido por Saga, que fuzilou Kanon com o olhar.

-Meu nome é Petra, senhor Kanon...

-Você pode deixar suas coisas naquele quarto... - Saga finalmente falou, apontando para a pequena maleta que a jovem trazia.

-Sim, senhor... - Petra respondeu, já alcançando o quarto que Saga lhe mostrara. Um pequeno cômodo, com uma cama de solteiro, um criado-mudo e um guarda-roupa. A jovem deixou sua maleta sobre a cama e trocou de roupa para começar seu trabalho. E, estranhamente, sentia seu coração disparado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Isso não é justo! - resmungava Shura, enquanto treinava sua Excalibur nos fundos da casa de Capricórnio - Será que se eu pedir, Atena me deixa fazer uma troca?

-Que troca, Shura?

Era Afrodite, o cavaleiro de Peixes, que vinha pela escadaria. Trazia, como sempre, uma de suas rosas na mão, admirando sua perfeição e beleza.

-Uma troca de serviçais! Acredita que Shion designou um marmanjo para trabalhar aqui? Poderia ter feito isso com o Aioria, por exemplo!

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, espanhol?

-Não é óbvio? Para que uma serviçal na casa de Leão se Aioria é casado com a Marin e não precisa de uma companhia feminina?

-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Seu pervertido, tarado e sem-vergonha! Tá pior que o Miro!

-Hum, você diz isso porque aquele inseto de rabo torto também tem uma serviçal, e loira dos olhos azuis!

-Eu sei, é a irmã gêmea da que ficou na minha casa...

-Não falei que isso é injusto! Até **você** tá em situação melhor que a minha!

- O que está querendo insinuar com esse **você** sublinhado? - indagou Afrodite, já substituindo a rosa vermelha que segurava por uma branca. Shura deu de ombros e tentou achar uma saída. Acabou salvo pelo serviçal de sua casa.

-Senhor Shura?

-O que foi, Adrian?

-O café está servido.

-Ah, já estou indo.

Enquanto Adrian se retirava para dentro da casa, Shura não conteve uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de Afrodite; o cavaleiro estava de queixo caído e a rosa no chão, tamanha era a sua admiração pela beleza morena do rapaz, de olhos e cabelos negros.

-Depois reclama daquele **você** sublinhado...

-Como é que é? - Afrodite recuperou a pose - Querido, eu não tenho culpa de ter a mente aberta e saber admirar todo tipo de beleza... Inclusive a masculina. O rapaz é espanhol também?

-Pelo menos isso, um conterrâneo. Já tomou café?

-Já, mas tenho certeza de que o café de Elis nem se compara ao desse rapaz... - disse o cavaleiro de Peixes, já entrando pela casa de Capricórnio, sem a menor cerimônia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_Ninguém sabe como é_

_Ser o homem mau  
Ser o homem triste_

_Por trás de olhos azuis_

_  
And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

_E ninguém sabe como é_

_Ser odiado_

_Ser enfraquecido_

_Contando apenas mentiras_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Gêmeos, Petra limpava a cozinha, compenetrada em seu trabalho, esfregando o chão. De vez em quando, lançava olhares pelas janelas, na direção onde ficava a vila. É claro que estava preocupada com o avô, se tivesse como entrar em contato e saber como ele estava, se tomou café ou dormiu bem! Mas sentia-se feliz com o trabalho e sabia que logo poderia pagar um bom médico para o avô, assim como remédios e quem sabe até uma enfermeira para cuidar dele em tempo integral.

-Quer ajuda?

Era Kanon, entrando pela cozinha. Petra sorriu e levantou a cabeça, fitando-o com os belos olhos castanhos.

-Não precisa, senhor... Eu já estou terminando.

-Por favor, não me chame de senhor... Pareço tão velho assim?

-Na-não...

Sem graça, a jovem voltou sua atenção para o trabalho. Quando foi torcer o pano de chão no balde próximo à mesa, ela arregaçou a manga da blusa e Kanon viu sua marca de nascença.

-É uma rosa?

-O quê? Ah, está falando desta marca de nascença... É sim, diferente né?

-Muito... Parece até uma tatuagem!

-Kanon! - chamou Saga, também entrando pela cozinha Pare de importunar a senhorita Petra! Não vê que ela está trabalhando?

-Ow, desculpa aí... Eu vou nessa, Petra... Até mais tarde.

-Até...

Kanon saiu, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do irmão. Saga lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e voltou-se para a jovem, que parecia estar esperando alguma ordem ou palavra.

-Er... Desculpe meu irmão... Ele é meio sem noção às vezes...

-Eu não me importo, senhor Saga...

Petra sorriu, e Saga não viu mais nada além daquele sorriso tão doce e perfeito. Meio sem jeito, o cavaleiro pediu licença e saiu para os fundos. Encostou-se em uma coluna, sentindo as pernas trêmulas. Parado, de cabeça baixa, ele de repente sentiu uma força estranha no ar. "Esta força... Ela me parece familiar...". Levantando os olhos para o céu, um brilho vermelho e repentino tomou conta de seu olhar. Algo que durou pouco mais de um segundo, mas suficiente para trazer de volta velhas lembranças.

"Ela está aqui, eu sei... Bem perto de mim...", dizia para si mesma a tal força, passeando por entre as nuvens.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia passou sem maiores preocupações e a tarde chegou. Reunidos na arena, os cavaleiros de ouro tinham terminado a primeira bateria de treinos e descansavam pelas arquibancadas, trocando impressões sobre diversos assuntos.

-Eu preciso agradecer à Atena! Já viram a garota que agora trabalha lá na minha casa? - alardeava Miro, dando risadas.

-A irmã gêmea foi parar lá na minha casa. Cozinha que é uma beleza.

-Na **sua** casa, Afrodite? - indagou Aldebaran, achando graça no que o cavaleiro dizia.

-Posso saber por que toda vez que se referem a mim vocês usam esse tom sublinhado? Isso é perseguição!

Alheio aos comentários dos companheiros, Saga estava quieto em seu canto, pensativo. Não se sentia no direito de participar dos momentos de descontração junto a eles.

-Auto-piedade não faz bem a ninguém...

Saga levantou o olhar e viu Shura parado ao seu lado. Sem cerimônias, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio sentou-se junto ao amigo, esperando alguma resposta ao seu comentário infeliz (que fizera de propósito, somente para incitar algum tipo de reação). Mas Saga nada disse, apenas desviou seus olhos para o horizonte.

-Eu... - Shura resolveu mudar de assunto - Eu soube que Atena designou uma jovem para trabalhar na sua casa.

-E?

-Bom... É bonita?

-Por que quer saber?

-Nada de importante...

Saga soltou uma exclamação de descrédito. O cavaleiro riu e deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

-Mal a menina chegou e já quer lançar a sua rede?

-Não sei, mas pelo menos consegui te fazer rir.

-Hum... - Saga pigarreou - Afrodite me contou que Atena mandou um rapaz para a sua casa.

-Fofoqueiro! Mas é verdade, um conterrâneo. Gente fina, o Adrian... Mas é muito caladão!

-E você não gosta nem um pouco de conversar...

-Escuta, as duas madames vão continuar a tricotar ou vão voltar ao treino? - gritou Afrodite. Shura suspirou fundo e se levantou, oferecendo a mão para ajudar Saga.

-Madame? Vê se sou eu a andar por aí admirando rosas...

Voltando à arena, os dois cavaleiros reiniciaram os treinos. E foi assim até o sol se pôr.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Puxa, mais um capítulo... Estou me surpreendendo comigo mesma, eu geralmente sou meio desorganizada com minhas fics, começo de um jeito, escrevo a cena final antes da metade, deixo personagens de lado...

Bem, eu disse na nota do capítulo anterior que apareceriam mais duas músicas na fic e aí estão elas: "By my side", do INXS e "Behind blue eyes", do The Who. A primeira é, na minha opinião sincera, uma das melhores músicas românticas que existe e tinha de ser o tema do Saga e da Petra. Já "Behind blue eyes" dispensa explicações, ela é quase um clássico quando se trata do outro eu do cavaleiro, ele terá uma participação importante nesta fic...

E aguardem as emoções reservadas aos próximos capítulos!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Aí vem a chuva novamente_

_Caindo das estrelas_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_Embebida na minha dor de novo_

_Tornando-se quem nós somos_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Já estava escuro quando Saga e os demais cavaleiros retornaram às suas casas. Sentindo um cheiro de comida caseira no ar, ele adentrou a cozinha e deu de cara com Kanon rodeando o fogão e Petra terminando de temperar a salada.

-Ah, senhor Saga... Chegou bem na hora do jantar.

-Senta aí que a comida parece estar deliciosa!

Enquanto Kanon se instalava em uma cadeira à mesa, Saga reparou que a jovem não usava as roupas simples de trabalho e sim um conjunto de saia branca e blusa azul, ambas bordadas com flores de pano. E estava linda.

-Vai sair, senhorita Petra?

-Ah, sim senhor... Eu não posso ficar no Santuário, me desculpe por não ter avisado antes.

-Não pode ficar por que, Petra?

Petra desconversou e não respondeu a pergunta de Kanon, que não insistiu. Saga percebeu o desconforto da jovem e nada disse.

-Bem, agora que terminei eu peço permissão para ir.

-Claro, esteja à vontade.

-Obrigado, senhor Saga. Voltarei amanhã, no mesmo horário que comecei hoje.

Sem problemas, senhorita Petra.

Despedindo-se dos dois irmãos com um aceno, Petra pegou sua maleta e saiu. Saga ficou imóvel, encostado à porta da cozinha, observando-a sumir pelas escadas.

-Não fique assim, ela vai voltar amanhã!

-Ah, seu idiota!

Irritado com o comentário do irmão, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentou-se e se serviu, comendo tudo muito depressa. Na saída do Santuário, Petra sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração. Era como se estivesse deixando algo importante para trás.

-Vovô! Já voltei!

Entrando pela casa, a jovem foi direto procurar pelo avô. Tinha tantas coisas para lhe contar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em uma colina ao norte de Atenas, um templo há muito em ruínas emerge das sombras. Tudo é destruição, teias de aranha espalhadas e, no centro dele, o piso de mármore negro está todo rachado. Mas nada disso impede que um homem esteja presente, caminhado de um lado para outro com dificuldade, lançando olhares para o vazio. Não deve ter mais do que quarenta anos, mas os traços rudes e severos de seu rosto o tornam mais velho, assim como as rugas ao redor dos olhos, as mãos cansadas, com os dedos marcados e cheios de nós.

-Senhor? - um outro homem, mais jovem e de longos cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos violeta entra pelo templo, prestando reverências Aqui estou, meu senhor... Tristão, pronto para serví-lo.

-Uma grande honra revê-lo, Tristão... Diga-me, têm notícias dos demais?

-Certamente, meu senhor... Dois estão a caminho e um dos nossos já está na cidade.

-Eu sabia que poderia confiar em você, Tristão... É um grande guerreiro! - disse o homem, lançando seu olhar para o Santuário de Atena. Com um sorriso cínico, ele dispensa o rapaz à sua frente e se senta em um trono de pedra mal ajambrado. Mas isso não importa. Em breve, voltará para seu lugar de origem, para seu verdadeiro posto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Se não precisa mais de mim, senhor, eu gostaria de me retirar para meu quarto... - pediu Adrian, após servir uma xícara de café para Shura. O cavaleiro aceitou o agrado e consentiu com um aceno.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Adrian.

-O senhor também.

Trancando a porta do quarto que ocupava, o rapaz despiu-se depressa e foi até um baú de tamanho médio, a bagagem que trouxera. Tirou de lá suas roupas de dormir e ficou um tempo observando o restante do conteúdo, com um sorriso no rosto. "Em breve, eu poderei usar isto...", pensou consigo mesmo, alisando uma caixa vermelha com desenhos em alto relevo.

Na vila de Rodorio, Petra beijou a testa do avô adormecido, apagou a última vela acesa e se deitou. Cobrindo-se com uma manta azul, a jovem ajeitou seu travesseiro e logo dormiu. E sonhou com algo que há muito tempo não se lembrava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Look up, I look up at night_

_Planets are moving at the speed of light_

_Climb up, up in the trees_

_Every chance you get is a chance you seize_

_How long am I gonna stand_

_With my head stuck under the sand?_

_I'll start before I can start_

_Before I see things the right way up_

_Olhe para cima, eu olho para a noite_

_Os planetas estão se movendo na velocidade da luz_

_Suba nas árvores_

_Cada chance que você ganha é uma chance que aproveita_

_Quanto tempo eu suporto?_

_Ficar com minha cabeça enfiada sob a areia?_

_Eu começarei antes que eu possa começar_

_Antes que eu veja as coisas do jeito certo_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A menina Petra estava sentada do lado de fora de sua casa, brincando com uma flor vermelha quando seu avô saiu, procurando por ela. Sorrindo, o velho sentou-se ao lado da neta e reparou que a tal flor era uma rosa.

-Onde conseguiu esta rosa, Petra?

-Foi um homem que me deu, vovô... Um homem de cabelos azuis, muito bonito!

-Menina, eu já não disse para não aceitar presentes de estranhos?

-Desculpa, mas é que a rosa é tão bonita...

Homero suspirou, encarando a neta. Temia por ela, uma menina tão bonita para seus oito anos! Porém, o encantamento de Petra pela rosa o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Você sabia que as rosas existem por causa da deusa Afrodite?

-Mesmo? Me conta essa história, vovô!

Sentando-se no colo do avô, Petra passou a prestar atenção no que ele dizia, adorava as histórias que ele lhe contava sobre a deusa do amor e da beleza.

-As rosas surgiram na Terra na época dos deuses, quando eles guerreavam entre si pelo controle do nosso mundo. Em uma dessas batalhas, Eros, o filho de Afrodite, foi ferido mortalmente e a deusa ficou muito triste. Chorou tanto que Zeus, penalizado, resolveu dar a ela um presente.

-Que presente, vovô?

-As rosas... Cada lágrima que Afrodite derramava, transformava-se em uma rosa quando tocava o chão. E estas flores, tão belas, existem até hoje e simbolizam o amor.

-Ai que lindo, vovô!

Nesse momento, a mãe da menina chegou, voltando do trabalho. Saltando do colo do avô, Petra a abraçou com força, quase despedaçando a rosa.

-Mamãe, o vovô estava me contando histórias de Afrodite!

-É mesmo? Isso é muito legal, mas agora está na hora da senhorita entrar e tomar seu banho, certo?

-Sim!

Petra entrou correndo na casa, deixando o avô e mãe a sós. Suspirando, ela se voltou para Homero.

-Pai, por que o senhor insiste em contar essas histórias sobre Afrodite para Petra? Deveria falar sobre Atena, a nossa deusa protetora.

-Não se preocupe com isso, minha filha... Um dia irá entender os meus motivos.

Entrando pela casa, o velho deu por encerrada aquela conversa. A mãe de Petra ainda ficou um tempo do lado de fora, recolhendo os brinquedos espalhados pela filha e também entrou.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando os primeiros raios de sol banharam o Santuário, Saga sentiu o calor sobre seu rosto. Tinha dormido de janela aberta e agora a luz invadia seu quarto com força total, indicando que aquele dia seria de muito sol e temperaturas altas. Espreguiçando-se, ele ajeitou seus travesseiros e ficou olhando para o teto, pensativo. Há quanto tempo não tinha sonhos! E naquela noite ele tinha tido vários, e sobre coisas que julgava esquecidas, passagens de sua vida que nem se lembrava mais. "Aqueles belos olhinhos... Onde estarão agora?", perguntava-se, mirando o vazio. Ficou assim por um bom tempo até que começou a ouvir sons vindos dos outros cômodos, passos pelo salão, portas se abrindo até chegar à cozinha e o som metálico de panelas, travessas e afins serem ouvidos. Intrigado, o cavaleiro se levantou, alcançando a porta.

-Será que deu formiga na cama? O Kanon dificilmente acorda antes das onze!

Saindo de seu quarto, Saga logo alcançou a cozinha e viu que realmente havia alguém lá. E, quando entrou, a pessoa ouviu seus passos e se virou para cumprimentá-lo. Aí...

-Bom dia, senhor SagAaaahhhh! - exclamou Petra, derrubando no chão as travessas que segurava, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Sem jeito, o cavaleiro voltou correndo para seu quarto, não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Achando que era o irmão na cozinha, nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de colocar uma roupa e estava somente de cuecas, como costumava dormir.

-Burro! Burro! Por Atena, que vergonha! O que essa menina vai pensar de mim? - resmungava para si mesmo, vestindo de qualquer jeito uma calça jeans, pegando a primeira camisa que encontrou no armário.

Na cozinha, Petra juntava as travessas, se abanando, quando o cavaleiro voltou, totalmente constrangido.

-Me desculpe, senhorita... Eu achei que fosse meu irmão...

-Está tudo bem, senhor Saga... Eu vou... Vou preparar o café... - disse a jovem, enquanto colocava água para ferver, tentando afastar de seus pensamentos a imagem daquele homem só de cuecas na sua frente, os músculos bem desenhados do peito e abdômen, as coxas grossas e firmes, os braços bem talhados e fortes...

Ambos sem graça, não trocaram uma única palavra durante todo o tempo. Depressa, Petra serviu o café, leite e vários tipos de pães e frutas. Depois, ela já ia se retirando para fazer a cama, mas Saga a chamou de volta. Tinha percebido, pelo semblante dela, que Petra não tomara café em casa.

-Senhorita Petra!

-Pois não?

-Deixe para fazer a cama depois. Não gostaria de se sentar e tomar café comigo?

-Ah, não senhor... Não quero incomodá-lo.

-Não é incômodo nenhum. Vamos, puxe uma cadeira e sirva-se à vontade.

O olhar de Saga era tão convidativo que a jovem aceitou. Sentando-se, ela se serviu de café com leite e pão doce. E o cavaleiro notou o quanto ela parecia satisfeita com isso.

-Então... - Saga começou a falar, chamando a atenção da jovem, que acabou engasgando ao notar que ele se dirigia a ela.

-Desculpe... Então o quê?

-Fale-me sobre a senhorita, onde mora, sua vida... Essas coisas.

-Bem... Eu moro na Vila de Rodorio, senhor... Fica aqui perto. -Petra começou a falar, mesmo sabendo que Saga conhecia a vila, já a ajudara um outro dia.

-Eu sei, costumo passear por lá... Mora sozinha?

-Nã... Não, senhor. Moro com meu avô, Homero Niarkos.

-Ah, é por isso que foi embora ontem?

-Sim, senhor. Meu avô é um homem já de idade e está muito doente... Estou trabalhando aqui no Santuário para poder pagar um bom médico e remédios para ele.

-Entendo... - o cavaleiro comentou, servindo-se de mais café. "Puxa, deve ser difícil para ela cuidar do avô doente e ainda ter de trabalhar... Se pudesse ajudá-la de alguma forma...".

-Senhor Saga? - chamou Petra, fazendo com que o cavaleiro despertasse de sues pensamentos.

-O quê?

-Eu já terminei o café, posso me retirar?

-Claro, eu acabei também e te ajudo a retirar a mesa.

-Não precisa, senhor.

Sem dar ouvidos ao que a jovem dizia, Saga levantou-se e foi levando as xícaras para a pia, assim como os talheres. E, quando foi pegar o bule do café, Petra teve a mesma idéia e as mãos de ambos se encontraram, a do cavaleiro por cima, sentindo a maciez da pele perfumada da jovem.

-Eu... Eu vou arrumar a sua cama, senhor...

Constrangida, Petra saiu depressa da cozinha, deixando Saga com o bule na mão e o olhar fixo em seus passos, acompanhando-a. E, enquanto arrumava a cama do cavaleiro, a jovem pensava em seu avô, em algo que ele havia lhe dito quando adolescente. "Tome cuidado, ouviu bem? Você não pode se deixar levar por esses sentimentos banais, está entendendo?".

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma pequena nota: a mitologia realmente conta que as rosas nasceram das lágrimas de Afrodite, mas eu ouvi tantas versões diferentes sobre esse episódio que decidi colocar a que achei mais bonitinha. Afinal, querem amor maior do que o de uma mãe por seu filho? Acho difícil...

Um grande beijo a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic, em especial a minha amigona Kalíope, Juliane Chan e a Arthemisys.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_In the dark of night_

_Those small hours_

_I drift away_

_When I'm with you_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Aquelas pequenas horas_

_Eu me perco_

_Quando estou com você_

_In the dark of night_

_By my side_

_In the dark of night_

_By my side_

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Ao meu lado_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Ao meu lado_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse_

-x-x-x-x-x-

No templo em ruínas, Tristão acabara de entrar, acompanhado de dois rapazes altos e fortes como ele, mas um possuía os cabelos e olhos verdes e o outro, era loiro de olhos cor-de-rosa. Ambos muito sérios e loucos para entrarem em ação.

-E nosso mestre?

-Está em seus aposentos, descansando. Precisa estar pronto para quando o momento chegar.

-Mal posso esperar para lutar!

-Não querendo ser chato, Edward, mas não creio que será necessário lutarmos. Nossa presença aqui é pura e simplesmente por segurança.

-Mas e os cavaleiros de Atena?

-Não creio que irão interferir. O único que poderia não se manifesta de maneira ameaçadora, como seria o costume... Aquele "cara" não está mais na Terra.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso, Tristão, se ele também não retornou ao Olimpo?

-Se ele ainda estivesse entre nós, Heiner, certamente teria se revelado. Não conhece o temperamento dele, sempre tão disposto a aparecer?

-Mudando de assunto... - Edward, o rapaz de cabelos loiros interferiu - Tem alguma notícia sobre ela?

-Algumas... Ela está na Grécia, mas seu cosmo ainda não se manifestou...

-Como não? Pelas nossas contas, ela deve estar com vinte anos, idade suficiente para isso!

-Eu sei, Heiner, mas talvez as condições para que ele se manifeste ainda não estão propícias.

-E enquanto esperamos, será que poderíamos visitar nosso _amigo_?

-Posso saber que tom meloso é esse que usou na palavra amigo? questionou Heiner, ganhando um olhar de desprezo e raiva de Edward. Tristão riu, divertindo-se com os dois.

-Não podemos, Edward. Ele está em uma missão especial...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ah, como Deus é maravilhoso... - comentou Afrodite para si mesmo, descendo as escadarias das doze casas. Tinha acabado de passar por Capricórnio e ficara um bom tempo jogando conversa fora com Shura. Óbvio que não ouvira quase nada do que o amigo dissera, estava observando Adrian trabalhar e sem camisa!

Continuando seu caminho, ele chegou até a casa de Gêmeos e estancou o passo ao ver Petra lavando os fundos, esfregando o chão com uma vassoura. "Eu não disse que Deus é maravilhoso? Como pode uma jovem de tipo tão comum ser tão bela? Parece até que há algo de especial nela...", pensava o cavaleiro, segurando uma de suas rosas vermelhas e observando Petra trabalhar. Petra lavando os fundos, esfregando o ch de dentro da casa, carregando uma caixa cehia de papvem.

Quando foi ligar a mangueira para enxaguar o chão, a jovem viu Afrodite parado próximo à escadaria. "Bem, pelo porte deve ser um homem... Mas é tão bonito que lembra até uma mulher!".

-Deseja alguma coisa?

-Estava somente de passagem. A senhorita é a serviçal de Saga?

-Sim, senhor. Me chamo Petra.

-Petra... Um belo nome, exemplar para uma jovem tão bonita e graciosa como a senhorita.

-Oh, senhor...

Corando, Petra largou a vassoura no chão e desviou o olhar para o nada. Afrodite aproximou-se dela e lhe entregou a rosa que segurava, em um gesto galante.

-Obrigada, senhor...

-Afrodite, cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes.

-Afrodite? O nome da deusa do amor e da beleza! Meu avô costuma me contar histórias sobre ela...

Ao dizer isso, os olhos de Petra brilharam. E um intrigado Afrodite viu um brilho cor-de-rosa neles, algo momentâneo, mas extremamente bonito e sedutor. E uma pequena força pareceu se manifestar ao redor da jovem quando ela pegou a rosa. "O que será isso? A rosa pareceu-me mais vistosa nas mãos de Petra! Muito estranho...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

No templo em ruínas, Tristão e os demais estavam conversando quando sentiram algo se manifestar ao longe, ainda que discretamente. Sorrindo, Heiner foi quem falou.

-Parece que as condições estão aparecendo, meus caros amigos... E nosso mestre já percebeu também...

Do templo, um cosmo de energia maléfica se manifestou, em meio a uma gargalhada que soava estranha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Petra! - exclamou Homero, acordando de seu cochilo matinal. Com a mão sobre o coração, o velho homem levantou a cabeça e lançou seu olhar na direção do Santuário.

-Minha neta... Espero que esteja bem...

Mas, quando Homero deitou-se novamente, sentiu uma outra força no ar, uma força maléfica que encobria uma parte do céu de Atenas.

-Por Atena! Ele está aqui...

No Santuário, a deusa da justiça também sentiu, dando um salto em seu trono que chamou a atenção de Marin e Shina, que estavam com ela.

-O que foi, Atena?

-Algum problema?

-Não foi nada, fiquem tranqüilas... - disse Atena, mas apenas para não sobressaltar ninguém. "Este cosmo... Eu conheço este cosmo...".

-O que é isso... - questionou Saga para si mesmo, deixando de lado o livro que lia e indo para a janela de seu quarto. Tinha sentido um cosmo estranho no ar, tinha certeza disso. De súbito, seus olhos adquiriram uma cor avermelhada e uma expressão séria tomou conta de seu rosto.

-Sim... Ele está aqui...

-Ele quem, Saga? - perguntou Kanon, entrando pelo quarto. Mas, quando o cavaleiro se virou, ele tomou um susto.

-A... Ares?

-S... Hã? Disse alguma coisa, Kanon? - perguntou Saga, voltando ao normal. Kanon engoliu em seco o susto e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

_Mas meus sonhos não são vazios_

_Como minha consciência parece ser_

_Eu tenho só horas, sozinho_

_Meu amor é vingativo_

_Isso nunca é de graça_

_  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do   
And I blame you_

_Ninguém sabe como é_

_Sentir estes sentimentos_

_Como eu faço_

_E eu culpo você_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carregando a vassoura, Petra entrou pela casa de Gêmeos acariciando a rosa que tinha nas mãos, suspirando alto.

-Petra, eu preciso de uma... Quem lhe deu esta rosa? - perguntou Saga, entrando pela cozinha junto com o irmão. A jovem colocou a flor em um copo com água e respondeu sorridente à pergunta.

-Foi Afrodite, senhor Saga. Ele acabou de passar por aqui.

-Aquele peixinho, hein! Tá se revelando um tubarão, isso sim! - riu Kanon, tirando sarro do cavaleiro de Peixes. E Saga pareceu não gostar muito, só não se sabia se era da brincadeira ou do presente.

- Senhorita Petra! - ele a chamou, em um tom tão grave e autoritário que até o irmão se assustou.

-Se - senhor?

-Esqueça esta rosa idiota e volte ao seu trabalho! Há muito que fazer por aqui!

A jovem corou por um momento e Kanon pensou que ela iria baixar a cabeça e chorar. Mas logo percebeu que não era de vergonha e sim de outra coisa.

-Desculpe, senhor, mas tenho de lhe dizer uma coisa: não é porque sou sua serviçal que tem o direito de falar assim comigo, nesse tom autoritário.

-O que disse?

-O senhor me ouviu. E quanto à rosa, não é nenhum presente idiota, muito pelo contrário, mostra o valor que um homem como o cavaleiro de Peixes enxerga em uma mulher.

As palavras de Petra irritaram Saga, que deu dois passos na direção da jovem, como se fosse agredi-la de alguma maneira. Mas o cavaleiro limitou-se a serrar os punhos disfarçadamente e se controlar.

-Volte ao seu trabalho, senhorita...

A jovem pediu licença e foi para um dos cômodos. O cavaleiro deu meia volta e retornou para o quarto. E Kanon ficou parado feito um dois de paus no corredor.

-Tipo, isso foi uma cena de ciúmes?

Ciúmes? Seria isso mesmo que sentiu quando Petra falou da rosa e de Afrodite? Ora, mas que besteira! Ele, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, não podia se prestar a este tipo de sentimento. Não o merecia, essa que era a verdade. "Mas podia pelo menos desculpar-se com a senhorita Petra, não é mesmo?", pensava, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hunf, só por que é um cavaleiro de Atena pensa que pode falar daquele jeito comigo! E ele parecia ser tão gentil! Ah, eu só não respondi do modo que merecia porque meu avô está doente, senão esse Saga de Gêmeos ia ver uma coisa, ah se ia!", pensava Petra, varrendo a entrada da casa com tanto ímpeto que a sujeira, ao invés de assentar, voava para mais longe.

-A senhorita precisa de mãos leves para poder varrer direito...

Petra estava tão doida da vida que já ia xingando a pessoa pelo comentário idiota, mas parou ao notar quem era.

-Ah, é você Adrian... Foi às compras para o senhor Shura?

-Não exatamente, estas frutas são do pomar do Santuário. Agora me diz, por que está tão nervosa?

-Não vale a pena perder tempo com isso, meu caro...

-Sendo assim, eu vou para a casa de Capricórnio. Até mais!

-Tchau!

Porém quando passou ao lado de Petra, Adrian acabou olhando para a jovem e viu, estarrecido, a marca de nascença que ela possuía: uma rosa. "Mas que interessante, Petra...", pensou ele, subindo pelas escadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sabem de uma coisa? Enquanto eu escrevia este capítulo, eu me peguei pensando por que minha primeira fic foi com o Saga e não com outro dos cavaleiros que mais amo, tipo o Shura ou o Kamus. Seria o caminho mais natural, né? Pois é, quando essas perguntas filosóficas existenciais aparecem, não tem jeito: parei tudo o que escrevia e fui buscar a resposta viajando no meu subconsciente e logo percebi o motivo: no fim, das contas, ele é o cara! Analisa: Ele foi o primeiro e, na minha opinião, o mais cruel dos três vilões mor de CDZ; quando se tornou um espectro, ele mandava mais que o Shion, o Shura e o Kamus só obedeciam!; e, para coroar tudo isso, o cara é maravilhoso, tudo de bom e o que mais de elogio existir!

Pelo jeito, eu me empolguei e viajei foi na maionese... Melhor me concentrar no capítulo cinco...

Ah, sim, o nome Heiner pronuncia-se "Rainer", eu amo a língua alemã e amo esse nome também, acho a pronúncia dele tão poderosa, sei lá...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Como as minhas lembranças descansam_

_Sem nunca esquecer o que perdi_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_O verão veio e se foi_

_O inocente nunca sobrevive_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Então a serviçal do Saga é realmente linda como eu suspeitava? - perguntou Shura, enquanto fazia seus exercícios nos fundos de sua casa, tendo Afrodite como platéia.

-Linda não, bela. E pensar que seu tipo é tão comum.

-Comum?

-É, ela tem olhos e cabelos castanhos como tantas outras nesse país... Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção.

-O que, então?

- Bem, quando eu dei uma das minhas rosas para ela...

-Peraí, você presenteou uma **mulher** com uma de suas rosas?

-De novo esse tom sublinhado?

-Desculpa, mas foi inevitável!

- A questão aqui é outra e não a minha orientação sexual, meu caro! O que eu estava falando?

-Do que aconteceu quando deu uma das suas rosas para a Petra.

-Ah, sim... Eu senti uma aura ao redor dela, bem fraquinha. E os olhos da Petra brilharam diferentes, como se fossem cor-de-rosa e não castanhos.

-Tem certeza?

Afrodite ia responder, todo ofendido por Shura duvidar, quando Adrian apareceu.

-Senhor, a salada de frutas já está pronta.

-Eu já vou, Adrian... Devo perguntar se quer me acompanhar, Afrodite?

-Acha que precisa, Shura?

-Meu Deus, terra abençoada seja a Espanha!- disse o cavaleiro para si mesmo, enquanto era servido por Adrian.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Já era de noite quando Saga dignou-se a sair de seu quarto e ir comer alguma coisa. Encontrou Petra ajeitando a mesa, pronta para ir embora. Ao levantar a cabeça e dar de cara com o cavaleiro, a jovem fechou a cara em uma expressão séria.

-O jantar já está pronto, senhor Saga... Posso me retirar agora?

-Certamente.

-Boa noite, então.

Dando a volta na mesa, Petra logo alcançou a porta e saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Saga entrou pela cozinha e já ia se servindo quando o sentimento de culpa o invadiu.

-Droga!

Deixando o prato sobre a mesa, Saga correu para fora de sua casa e encontrou Petra descendo os primeiros degraus.

-Senhorita Petra, espere!

A jovem se virou e encarou o cavaleiro, muito séria. Saga se aproximou dela, esfregando as mãos de nervoso.

-Eu... Eu preciso... Preciso pedir desculpas para a senhorita.

-Desculpas?

-Sim... Eu usei um tom muito severo com a senhorita hoje, fui grosso... Me desculpe.

-Está tudo bem, senhor, eu aceito suas desculpas.

Petra então sorriu para Saga, que ficou momentaneamente encantado. Pela primeira vez também sorrindo, ainda que timidamente, o cavaleiro aproximou-se mais da jovem e segurou-a pelo queixo, acariciando seu rosto.

-Senhor...

Saga nada disse e, erguendo o rosto de Petra com as mãos, beijou-a. Um leve toque nos lábios, apenas para sentir seu sabor. Soltando-se do cavaleiro e muito vermelha, a jovem desceu correndo as escadas, sem olhar para trás. "Burro! O que foi que eu fiz? Burro!".

-Cara, a Petra é demais! Olha só, ela sabe cozinhar strogonoff! - disse Kanon, ao ver Saga entrando na casa. Instalando-se no sofá, os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, o ex-general marina ficou encarando o irmão, que tinha uma cara de bobo, o olhar perdido.

-Ow, cê ouviu o que eu disse?

-O quê?

-Deixa pra lá! Não vai jantar?

-Estou sem fome.

-Uma pena, vai perder o melhor strogonoff de frango que já comi na vida!

Nem aí para o irmão, Saga voltou para o quarto. E não sairia de lá até o dia amanhecer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nas ruínas do templo, Tristão e Heiner apreciavam a vista quando Edward se apresentou, todo sorridente.

-O que foi, Edward? Pela sua cara, falou com **ele**!

-Não gostei desse tom sublinhado, seu alemão sem sal! Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu falei.

-E?

-E parece que nosso mestre estava certo... Ela está aqui, nesta região. E muito perto.

-Então podemos atacar?

-Ainda não, Heiner! - uma voz grave e gutural falou ao rapaz, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer. - O cosmo dela precisa se manifestar ainda, somente assim poderei tê-la de volta para mim.

-Mas como faremos isso, senhor?

-Não faremos nada, Tristão... O Santuário está cheio de belos e jovens cavaleiros, logo um deles despertará o interesse de nossa pequena presa...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_All that noise and_

_All that sound_

_All those places I got found_

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound_

_To show you how it all began_

_Birds came flying from the underground_

_If you could see it, then you'll understand_

_E todo aquele barulho_

_E todo aquele som_

_Todos aqueles lugares que encontrei_

_E os pássaros vão voando na velocidade do som_

_Para mostrar-lhe como isso tudo começou_

_Os pássaros vieram voando do subsolo_

_Se você pudesse ver, então você entenderia_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-É você, minha neta? - perguntou Homero, ao ouvir o barulho de chaves na porta da frente. Pouco depois, Petra entrou pelo quarto para cumprimentar o avô, que não deixou de notar que a jovem parecia estar em outro lugar que não ali. Tinha um olhar perdido, não ouvia nada do que ele dizia. Um comportamento que ele conhecia muito bem, sabia do que se tratava.

-Petra?

-Ah, o que foi, vovô?

-Por que está com essa cara?

-Que cara?

-Essa cara de peixe morto, toda anuviada... Não é o que estou pensando, é?

-Não sei do que está falando, vovô... - a jovem desconversou, um pouco nervosa, o que levou o velho homem a confirmar sua suspeita.

-Petra, quantas vezes eu já lhe falei para tomar...

-Eu não estou apaixonada, senhor Homero Niarkos! - Petra gritou, muito nervosa - Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia absurda!

-Eu conheço muito bem a vida e as peças que ela nos prega, minha querida... Eu mesmo já vivi esse sentimento e não foi bom e vi sua mãe sofrer por ele! Não quero que você siga pelo mesmo caminho!

-Eu sei, vovô... O senhor pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não estou gostando de ninguém... Eu prometi que nunca iria me apaixonar por alguém, não prometi?

-Está bem... Me desculpe, é que eu tenho medo de que ele apareça... Homero calou-se de repente, percebendo que falara demais. Petra o encarou com as mãos na cintura, sinal de que seu interrogatório começaria naquele instante.

-Ele quem, vovô?

-Ele? Ele quem?

-Esta pergunta é minha, senhor Homero Niarkos.

-Eu... Eu estava falando... Falando... - uma idéia iluminou sua mente - Daquele homem que lhe deu a rosa, anos atrás... Você vivia falando nele, dizendo que o achava bonito e tal...

-Ai, vovô! Essa história tem mais de 10 anos, eu hein!

Rindo muito, Petra beijou a testa do avô e saiu do quarto, foi preparar o jantar de ambos.

-Quase que eu soltei tudo, minha filha... - ele comentou, olhando para o retrato da mãe de Petra - Mas, seu eu estiver certo quanto aos sentimentos da nossa menina, eu terei de contar tudo a ela, antes que seja tarde...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Saga passeava por uma área isolada ao redor do Santuário, sozinho. Era um dos raros momentos de lucidez e paz que tinha, quando sentia que seu coração ainda era vivo e batia como de outra pessoa qualquer. Momentos que podia caminhar em silêncio, pensar em tudo que acontecia e, principalmente, poder se livrar da máscara que usava o tempo todo.

-Isto não é certo e você sabe! Por que não acaba com tudo de uma vez, revela toda a verdade sobre Atena e a morte de Aioros? - dizia para si mesmo, observando a paisagem, as árvores que balançavam com o vento.

De súbito, ele chegou a uma clareira que não conhecia e ficou bobo ao ver que nela cresciam inúmeras rosas, de cores e tamanhos variados. Tão ou mais belas que as rosas de Afrodite. Pegando uma delas, vermelha, ele notou que era muito vistosa e exalava um delicado perfume.

Estava com ela nas mãos quando ouviu um som de folhas secas sendo pisadas. Tentou se afastar dali o mais rápido possível, mas foi surpreendido pela presença de uma menina, de longas tranças e pernas finas, segurando uma boneca. Seus olhinhos castanhos o encaravam com curiosidade, não devia ter mais do que oito ou nove anos.

-O que faz aqui, menina? Não sabe que esta é uma área isolada e proibida para os moradores das vilas vizinhas?

-Eu sei, mas eu gosto de brincar aqui... Mas não conta para a minha mãe, senão ela briga comigo, tio!

-Eu não conto, fique sossegada.

A menina continuou a encará-lo e Saga sentiu-se fascinado por aqueles olhos. Era como se enxergasse algo além dentro deles. "Ei, você não é nenhum pedófilo!", disse para si mesmo, assustado com seu próprio fascínio.

-Você... - ele retomou a palavra, desviando seu olhar da menina - Está ficando tarde, melhor voltar para casa.

-Isso é uma rosa? - ela perguntou, apontando a flor que ele segurava. Saga fez que sim com um aceno.

-Posso ficar com ela? É tão bonita!

-Po-pode...

Saga estendeu a rosa para a pequena que, em agradecimento, o abraçou. E, quando foi despedir-se dele, o cavaleiro não deixou de notar que os olhinhos, antes castanhos, agora brilhavam em cor-de-rosa.

-Eu voltarei um dia, para você... - ela disse, com uma voz em tom mais grave e sensual para sua idade. Perplexo, Saga a encarou novamente e o brilho sumiu, a menina sorriu para ele e sua voz infantil voltara.

-Tchau, tio! Obrigada pelo presente!

Observando a menina se afastar, Saga sentiu uma terrível dor de cabeça e levou as mãos às têmporas. Quando a dor passou, estava diferente. Seus cabelos azuis tinham se tornado brancos e os olhos, vermelhos e odiosos. Já não era mais Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Sei que voltará, minha deusa... Eu estarei esperando por você... - ele disse, afastando-se da clareira, voltando ao Santuário.

Suando, Saga despertou e viu que estava em seu quarto, ainda vestido com as roupas do dia a dia e o livro que lia jogado no chão. Tinha sonhado com aquilo de novo! Sentando-se na cama, tentava botar as idéias em ordem. Por que acontecimentos de seu passado que ele julgava esquecidos voltavam com tanta força?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Muito bem, quinto capítulo e uma pequena nota contendo algumas informações inúteis, mas relevantes. Bem, acho que neste capítulo deu para perceber que a o homem que deu a rosa para a Petra quando criança era o Saga, né (Sério? Margarida, se você não fala, eu não ia saber!)? Isso nos leva a um ponto da saga de CDZ que, para muitos, é meio confuso e que eu quase me perdi na hora de escrever esta fic: as idades dos cavaleiros. Pelo andamento da história, dá para perceber que o Saga tinha quinze anos quando a Petra nasceu. Assim ele tinha 23 quando deu a rosa para ela (e ela 8 anos) e morreu com 28 na batalha bronze x ouro. Mas foi revivido por Atena (na minha imaginação fértil e sem sentido) após as lutas contra Hades, o que ocorreu 7 anos antes do início propriamente dito desta fic. Sendo assim, Petra tem 20 anos e Saga, 35.

Era isso o que eu queria esclarecer. Só espero que o nó que fiz na minha cabeça não tenha ido parar na de vocês que acompanham esta fic...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Here comes the clown_

_His face is a wall_

_No window_

_No air at all_

_Lá vem o palhaço_

_O rosto dele é uma parede_

_Sem janela_

_Sem ar algum_

_In the dark of night_

_Those faces they haunt me_

_But I wish you were_

_So close to me_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Aqueles rostos me assombram_

_Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse_

_Bem perto de mim_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela manhã, antes de Petra sair para o trabalho, Homero a chamou.

-O que foi, vovô? Fale depressa que não posso me atrasar para o trabalho, o senhor Saga acorda cedo.

-Não é nada de mais, minha querida... Eu só ia pedir para que não se atrase hoje à noite.

-Por quê?

-Porque nós precisamos conversar, apenas isso.

Dando um beijo na testa do avô, Petra saiu de casa. Estava quase fora da vila quando percebeu que estava esquecendo o lenço que usava sobre os cabelos, prendendo-os.

-Oi, Petra! - cumprimentou Adrian, que vinha pela rua carregando uma cesta de compras.

-Ah, oi Adrian! Fazendo compras tão cedo?

-Claro, é a melhor hora do dia para isso... Você mora por aqui?

-Moro, no fim da rua... Aliás, eu estava voltando para casa, esqueci meu lenço.

-Eu te acompanho, depois vamos para o Santuário juntos.

Aceitando a companhia do rapaz, a jovem voltou para casa e o convidou para entrar.

-Olá, vovô!

-Petra? Por que voltou?

-Eu esqueci meu lenço... Ah, deixe-me apresentar uma pessoa para o senhor... - Petra chamou Adrian para o quarto - este é Adrian, ele também trabalha no Santuário. Este é meu avô, Homero Niarkos.

Adrian inclinou-se para cumprimentar o avô de Petra, que o encarou. Então, assustado, viu que duas pequenas labaredas brilharam dentro dos olhos negros do espanhol.

-Fiquem à vontade que vou procurar meu lenço. - disse a jovem, saindo do quarto. Na mesma hora, Homero soltou de uma vez a mão de Adrian.

-Você é... É um deles não?

-Do que está falando, velho? - o rapaz perguntou, cinicamente.

-Sabe muito bem! Estão atrás dela, seus desgraçados!

Homero tentou se levantar e bater em Adrian, mas o rapaz esquivou-se e ainda segurou o velho homem pelos braços.

-Então já sabe de tudo, não é?

-Eu não vou permitir que encostem um único dedo em minha neta!

-E como vai impedir, seu velho esclerosado? Da mesma maneira patética que tentou me acertar agora?

E, dizendo isso, Adrian soltou um dos braços de Homero e acertou-o com um golpe na cabeça, fazendo com que o senhor desmaiasse. Ele estava ajeitando o velho homem na cama quando Petra voltou.

-Encontrei... Ué, meu avô voltou a dormir?

-Sim... Acho que está muito cansado e doente.

Preocupada, Petra colocou sua mão na testa do avô para ver se estava com febre. Estranhou ele não estar com a expressão serena que sempre tinha quando dormia.

-Acho melhor eu ficar aqui, com ele. Pelo menos até a senhora que cuida dele chegar.

-Não precisa, ela acaba de entrar, Petra. - apontou o rapaz para a porta da frente, por onde uma senhora de idade entrava.

Pouco depois, os dois jovens saíam da vila, conversando entre si. E, Petra notou, Adrian parecia muito estranho, pensativo demais. "Eu preciso avisá-los do que aconteceu...", pensava ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No Santuário, Saga tinha acordado antes do sol nascer. Ou melhor, não dormia desde que despertara por conta do sonho. Por causa disso, o cavaleiro estava na entrada de sua casa, sentado nos degraus e pensando no que aquilo podia significar. De cabeça baixa, ele ouviu risos vindo de baixo e viu Petra e Adrian subindo a escadaria, conversando animadamente e rindo muito. Na mesma hora, sua expressão tornou-se séria e sua voz soou seca ao cumprimentar a ambos. Percebendo isso, o rapaz subiu rapidamente para as outras casas e a jovem entrou na de Gêmeos.

-Senhor, me desculpe pelo atraso, é que eu estava preocu... - Petra já foi dizendo, achando que Saga estava bravo por conta do seu pequeno atraso.

-Senhorita, eu não estou interessado nos motivos de seu atraso.

Entrando pelo salão principal da casa, Saga ficou em silêncio. Petra deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha preparar o café. E Kanon, que espetacurlamente tinha acordado cedo naquele dia, assistiu toda a cena de um dos corredores, dando risadinhas abafadas. "Quem diria que debaixo dessa casca grossa existe um coração, meu caro irmão...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ele me pareceu estranho hoje! - comentou Shura com Kamus e Afrodite, falando sobre o comportamento de seu serviçal. Estavam na escadaria dos fundos da casa de Capricórnio.

-Estranho como?

-Sei lá, o cara tá muito calado, mal abriu a boca para dizer algo além do necessário... Eu não tô gostando disso!

-Credo, o espanhol tudo de bom tá virando uma cópia do nosso iceberg!

Kamus fuzilou Afrodite com os olhos. Até o ar em volta pareceu se congelar.

-Pelo menos eu não fico por aí elogiando certos tipos de **pessoas**...

-Olha aqui, esse tom...

-Sublinhado que você não gosta e um monte de blá blá blá... Ah, dá um tempo com essas frescuras, Afrodite!

Exasperado, os cavaleiros de Peixes e Capricórnio começaram uma discussão inútil. Kamus balançou a cabeça e subiu de volta para a casa de Aquário, pelo menos lá havia pessoas mais interessantes para conversar e serem vistas (leia-se uma jovem serviçal de cabelos azuis claros e olhos idem).

-Seu fresco!

-E você é um feio!

-Bicha!

-Atropelamento de caminhão!

-Ow, será que a troca de elogios pode ficar para depois? - perguntou Kanon, chegando junto dos dois amigos.

-O que você quer aqui?

-Nada de mais, apenas uma pequena ajuda para um coração apaixonado...

-Quê? - os dois cavaleiros perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Já disse: uma ajuda para um coração apaixonado. No caso, o do meu irmão.

-O Saga, apaixonado? Conta outra! - riu Afrodite, baixando a cabeça. Shura quase caiu de tanto rir.

-Se continuarem a rir desse jeito, irão fazer um passeio pela outra dimensão!

-Opa, peraí... Vamos com calma... Que tipo de ajuda, Kanon?

-Sei lá, por isso eu vim até aqui. Eu sei que o Saga tá apaixonado de cair no chão pela Petra, mas ele nunca vai admitir, mesmo para ela!

-A serviçal da casa de Gêmeos? Puxa! Olha, a gente pode armar para eles ficarem sozinhos em uma situação do tipo...

-Não será preciso nada disso... - Afrodite interrompeu os planos de Shura e Kanon - Deixe que o destino se encarregará de tudo...

-Vixe, papo de bicha astrológica...

-Repita se for homem o suficiente para isso, seu dragão de água doce!

-Ei, ei, nem terminamos a primeira troca de elogios e já querem partir para a segunda? - Shura acalmou os ânimos dos dois, que já elevavam seus cosmos - Agora, metendo o bedelho no papo de bicha astro... - Afrodite lançou-lhe um olhar mortal - Como pode ter tanta certeza nessa coisa de "destino"?

-Por que eu sei das coisas, querido... Coisas que nem imagina...

E assim, todo enigmático, o cavaleiro de Peixes despediu-se dos amigos e rumou para sua casa. "Bem, eu pelo menos desconfio das coisas...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain an' woes  
Can show through_

_Ninguém mastiga_

_Na sua raiva_

_Nenhuma da minha aflição ou dor_

_Eu posso mostrar  
_

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance   
That's never free_

_Mas meus sonhos não são vazios_

_Como minha consciência parece ser_

_Eu tenho só horas, sozinho_

_Meu amor é vingativo_

_Isso nunca é de graça_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Edward estava sentado em uma ponta do templo na colina, em posição de Lótus, meditando. Heiner, achando a atitude do inglês bizarra, deu-lhe um tapa nas costas, quase derrubando o rapaz abismo abaixo.

-Seu... Seu...

-Sem elogios, por favor... Não interrompi nada de importante mesmo!

-Isso é o que você pensa, seu branquelo! Eu estava conversando com _ele_!

-Ai, me perdoe por interromper seu romance à distância... - o alemão fez uma mesura com a mão torta, irritando ainda mais Edward.

-Que romance, idiota! Ele estava transmitindo informações importantes sobre a nossa presa...

-Que tipo de informação?

-Algo que descobriu... E que nosso mestre poderá usar em seu proveito.

Pouco depois, os dois e Tristão estavam diante de seu mestre, relatando todas as informações. Com um grande e terrível sorriso, ele deu seu parecer sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Muito bem... Escute, Heiner... Não era você que estava louco por um pouco de ação?

-Sim, meu senhor!

-Então, vá até a vila que fica nos arredores do Santuário e divirta-se um pouco...

Prestando reverências, o rapaz vestiu o elmo de sua armadura em tons de vermelho e saiu rumo à vila de Rodorio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Gêmeos, tudo corria da maneira mais normal possível. Saga evitava ter de se encontrar com Petra após o ocorrido do dia anterior e dos modos rudes com que trocara algumas palavras com a jovem pela manhã. O fato é que, admitia depois de muito relutar, estava com ciúmes. E tinha vontade de beijar aquela boca novamente, desta vez com mais força e ímpeto.

Petra, por sua vez, tentava botar suas idéias e sentimentos em ordem. E percebeu que sofria por estar desobedecendo ao avô. Desde pequena, ela ouvia as histórias do amor sofrido dele e de sua avó, e também da paixão de sua mãe por um marinheiro francês que a abandonou assim que soube de sua gravidez. Havia crescido tentando acreditar que o amor não era para ela, que se por um acaso se apaixonasse por alguém, teria o mesmo destino de sua família. Mas estas coisas não há como controlar e agora ela se pegava gostando de um homem, um cavaleiro de Atena, seu patrão. O que fazer, meu Deus?

-Posso conversar com você, Petra?

Era Kanon, entrando no quarto de hóspedes que a jovem limpava naquele momento. Ela sorriu, concordando.

-Sobre o que quer conversar, Kanon?

-Sobre você... E meu irmão.

Petra acabou engasgando com as palavras dele, não sabia nem onde enfiar a cara de vergonha. Kanon nem se abalou.

-Eu não sou cego, Petra, eu percebo as coisas... E nunca vi meu irmão se abrir para sentimentos, ele não se acha digno de poder senti-los... - a jovem ia questionar isso, mas ele a deteve - Um absurdo, em minha opinião, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu só quero dizer que dou a maior força para vocês, só isso.

Petra nem sabia o que dizer. Kanon também não esperou uma resposta, saiu antes que a jovem pudesse formular uma frase simples. E Saga apareceu logo em seguida, tinha visto o irmão saindo do quarto.

-Ele estava te importunando?

-Na... Não. Ele só queria... Queria conversar um pouco.

-Se foi somente isso, volte ao trabalho então. - disse o cavaleiro, deixando a jovem sozinha. E ele se controlava para não voltar atrás e aproveitar o momento a sós para extravasar o que sentia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era fim de tarde. E Heiner estava parado em uma rua da Vila de Rodorio, em frente a uma casinha simples e aparentemente vazia. Olhando à sua volta, constatou que ninguém o observava.

Elevando seu cosmo, o rapaz desferiu um golpe contra a casa e chamas surgiram do nada, subindo pelas paredes e telhado. Satisfeito com seu trabalho, ele saiu depressa, antes que os moradores percebessem o incêndio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Puxa, sexto capítulo! Definitivamente, eu me surpreendi comigo mesma...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Toque os sinos novamente_

_Como fizemos quando a primavera começou_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Aí vem a chuva novamente_

_Caindo das estrelas_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra estava na cozinha da casa de Gêmeos, lavando a louça do café da tarde enquanto Saga terminava de arrumar a mesa, junto com Kanon. A jovem evitava olhar para os dois, não queria que seu olhar encontrasse o do cavaleiro. E ele parecia perturbado com a presença dela, mal conseguia ajeitar a toalha direito, o que provocava risos debochados no irmão.

Então, de repente, Petra sentiu uma pontada no peito e deixou um prato cair com tudo de sua mão, quebrando-o em vários pedaços sobre o chão. Saga e Kanon pararam na mesma hora o que faziam e correram até ela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhorita Petra?

-Nada, senhor Saga... Não se preocupe, eu recolho os cacos.

Mas, quando Petra começou a juntar os cacos, sentiu outra pontada e, no susto, acabou se cortando.

-Kanon, vá até meu quarto e traga o kit de primeiros socorros! - o cavaleiro pediu, tão nervoso que nem se tocou da bobagem que falou.

-Para quê, Saga? Use o seu cosmo! - respondeu Kanon, segurando uma risada abafada. Saga fuzilou-o com o olhar, aquilo não era motivo para piadas e sim preocupação.

-Não precisa, foi só um corte superficial.

-Me dê a sua mão.

Saga segurou a mão de Petra entre as suas e elevou seu cosmo, fazendo com que o corte se fechasse instantaneamente. Mas, mesmo com tudo bem, ele não soltou a jovem.

-Er... Eu vou indo... - disse Kanon, que sequer foi ouvido.

Sozinhos, Petra e Saga ficaram um tempo se olhando, quietos, a respiração que se acelerava a cada segundo. Então, tomado pela vontade que há tanto tempo sentia, o cavaleiro segurou o rosto da jovem entre as mãos e a beijou, com tanto ardor que Petra sentiu o chão lhe faltar sob os pés. Puxando-a para cima, Saga a enlaçou pela cintura e começou a deslizar as mãos pelas costas da jovem enquanto sua língua explorava cada canto, cada curva daquela boca tão perfeita e de lábios tão macios.

Correspondendo ao beijo, Petra sentia-se nas nuvens e se entregava de corpo e alma àquele sentimento, mas outra pontada no peito a fez se afastar de Saga. Desta vez, a imagem de seu avô veio à sua mente e a jovem sentiu uma dor ainda maior.

-A senhorita está bem?

-Meu avô... Ele precisa de... De ajuda... Eu preciso ir para casa, agora!

-Eu vou com a senhorita!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Saindo feita uma louca pelo Santuário, Petra sequer esperou por Saga. O cavaleiro veio logo atrás, meio esbaforido.

-Espere por mim!

-Eu preciso chegar logo em casa, senhor Saga! Meu avô...

-Não se preocupe com isso, senhorita. Já ouviu falar na velocidade dos cavaleiros de ouro?

Segurando Petra pela mão, Saga deu um passo e logo estavam na Vila de Rodorio. E, no fim da rua onde a jovem morava, ambos viram um incêndio consumir uma das casinhas.

-Vovô! - Petra gritou, correndo até a casa, tentando afastar os curiosos - Meu avô, onde ele está?

-Está lá dentro, menina! Nós não conseguimos tirá-lo de lá!

-Vovô! - a jovem gritou novamente, já querendo entrar na casa, mas Saga a impediu.

-A senhorita fique aqui que eu vou entrar...

Elevando seu cosmo para poder se proteger das chamas, o cavaleiro entrou pela casa, e viu que o fogo já havia se espalhado por todo canto. Localizando o quarto, Saga entrou por ele e encontrou o velho homem deitado na cama, desmaiado pelo efeito da fumaça. Pegando-o no colo, saiu do quarto bem a tempo: pouco depois, o teto começou a desabar, assim como as paredes.

-Meu avô!

Petra correu até Saga, queria beijar o avô, ver como ele estava. Mas o cavaleiro a interrompeu, precisavam ser rápidos.

-Ele não está respirando direito, senhorita! Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital.

No Santuário, Atena recebeu o chamado do cosmo do cavaleiro e se apressou a providenciar tudo. Uma ambulância levaria Homero para o hospital da Fundação, o melhor de toda Grécia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-E então, Heiner? Como foi?

-Divertido! - o alemão comentou com Edward, entrando pelo templo, já contando vantagens.

-Nem tanto assim, Heiner... O velho foi salvo.

Era Tristão, que vinha dos aposentos de seu mestre e tinha um semblante muito sério.

-O quê?

-Um cavaleiro de Atena entrou na casa e o salvou. Não creio que o velho irá sobreviver, ficou muito tempo exposto ao fogo e à fumaça, mas mesmo assim...

-O que faremos, então?

-Deixem que eu cuido disso...

Ajeitando os longos cabelos loiros, Edward saiu do templo. Tinha um paciente para visitar no hospital da Fundação.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ideas that you'll never find_

_All the inventors could never design_

_The buildings that you put up_

_Japan and China all lit up_

_A sign that I couldn't read_

_A light that I couldn't see_

_Some things you have to believe_

_Others are puzzles, puzzling me_

_Idéias que você nunca descobrirá_

_Todos os inventores nunca poderiam criar_

_Todos os edifícios que você ergueu_

_Japão e China estavam todos acesos_

_Um sinal que eu não pude entender_

_Uma luz que eu não pude ver_

_Algumas coisas você tem que acreditar_

_Outras são quebra-cabeças, me confundindo_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Homero foi levado diretamente para a UTI do hospital, tal a gravidade de seu estado. Na sala de espera, Petra estava acompanhada de Saga quando Atena, Seya e Afrodite chegaram.

-Senhorita Petra... - a deusa a chamou, abraçando-a longamente.

-Obrigada por sua ajuda, senhorita Atena... Se não fosse por isso, meu avô estaria...

-Não é preciso me agradecer...

Aproximando-se de ambas, Afrodite entregou uma rosa branca para a jovem. Depois, afastando-se, foi conversar com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Por que está com essa cara de quem desconfia de alguma coisa, Saga?

-Por nada... - o cavaleiro de Peixes lançou-lhe um olhar de descrédito - Tá, foi o incêndio na casa da Petra... As chamas, elas me chamaram a atenção.

-Como assim?

-Elas não pareciam chamas de verdade, entende? Eu não vi nada naquela casa ou no quarto que pudesse originar um incêndio das proporções que ele tomou.

-Então acha que pode ter sido de propósito, como um atentado?

-Talvez... Mas quais seriam os motivos?

Os dois cavaleiros continuaram conversando, até que um médico entrou pela saleta. Imediatamente, todas as atenções se voltaram para ele.

-E então, como ele está doutor Petraskiz? - perguntou Atena, tomando a frente.

-O estado do senhor Niarkos é delicado, não há previsão de quando poderá sair.

-Doutor... - Petra resolveu falar - Eu posso visitá-lo?

-Eu não aconselho, senhorita, mas... Eu abrirei uma exceção, se a senhorita Kido consentir.

-Eu não vou me opor, doutor Petraskiz.

Pouco depois, Petra estava no quarto, toda paramentada de azul, com máscara, touca, roupão e pantufas médicas. Pelo vidro do quarto, os demais observavam a tudo.

-Vovô...

A jovem aproximou-se do leito e pousou a sua mão sobre a testa do avô. Não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas, principalmente quando o velho homem abriu os olhos, mesmo que por poucos segundos. Segurando a mão dele, Petra ficou ao seu lado, como se isso pudesse fazer com que ele melhorasse.

-Ela está sofrendo demais... - disse Saga para si mesmo, sentindo um aperto no coração.

Cerca de meia hora depois, uma enfermeira apareceu. Petra despediu-se com um beijo do avô e saiu, os olhos tão vermelhos de chorar que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.

-Ela não está nada bem, melhor sair para tomar um ar. - comentou Seya com Afrodite. O cavaleiro de Peixes, então, abraçou a jovem e a levou para fora do hospital, para o jardim.

Sentaram-se em um banco de pedra e ficaram em silêncio, até a própria jovem quebrá-lo.

-Eu não consigo entender, Afrodite... Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Meu avô é a minha única família, ele não pode morrer...

-Ele não vai morrer, Petra! Pare de dizer essas coisas!

Voltando a chorar, Petra baixou a cabeça e suas lágrimas caíam sobre a grama do jardim. Afrodite a abraçou novamente e, com isso, ambos nem prestaram atenção à sua volta. Não perceberam um rapaz de cabelos loiros passar por eles e dar a volta pela rua lateral. Ciente de que não era vigiado, saltou para uma das janelas e caiu dentro do quarto de Homero.

-Agora sim o serviço está completo... - disse ele entre dentes, desligando o aparelho de respiração. Saltando para fora, nem chegou a ouvir soar o alarme de que alguma coisa estava errada com o paciente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No jardim, depois de muito chorar, Petra levantou a cabeça e se separou do abraço de Afrodite. Enxugando as lágrimas que restavam, a jovem sorriu timidamente para o cavaleiro.

-Obrigada pelo seu apoio, Afrodite, mas preciso voltar. O médico pode me procurar com notícias do meu avô.

-Claro... Eu já irei, quero ficar por aqui mais um pouco.

A jovem agradeceu mais uma vez e se afastou. O cavaleiro, então, conjurou uma rosa vermelha com seu cosmo e estava admirando-a pensativo quando notou algo sobre a grama, bem no lugar onde as lágrimas de Petra tinham caído.

-Não é possível, rosas! Como elas apareceram aqui... A não ser que as minhas suspeitas...

Três rosas, todas vermelhas. O cavaleiro colheu todas e saiu dali, com suas idéias totalmente confusas...

Na saleta de espera, o clima era pesado quando Petra entrou. Notando as expressões pesadas nos rostos dos amigos, a jovem sentiu uma dor no coração. Saga, então, a abraçou com força.

-O que... O que está acontecendo?

-Petra... - ele a chamou somente pelo nome, pela primeira vez - Você precisa ser forte...

-Forte? O que está acontecendo, hein? Atena? Seya? - ela perguntava, sem se soltar de Saga, muito confusa.

-Senhorita, seu avô... Ele...

Mas a deusa não precisou dizer mais uma palavra sequer. Com um grito de desespero, Petra entendeu tudo. Queria sair correndo dali, ir até o avô e vê-lo, não podia ser verdade. O velho Homero Niarkos não podia estar morto!

-Não pode ser... Ele não pode...

-Petra...

Apertando o corpo agora frágil de Petra contra o seu, Saga tentava confortá-la. Porém, ele próprio estava chorando, silenciosamente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Agora nosso mestre pode ficar sossegado... O velho já era!

-Muito bem, Edward... E a encomenda saiu melhor do que o esperado! - comentou Tristão, atiçando a curiosidade dos amigos.

-Melhor?

-Exatamente... O cosmo dela se manifestou com mais força desta vez. É uma questão de pouco tempo até estar pronta... E nosso homem de ação já está a postos, apenas esperando o momento certo de agir.

-_Eu não poderia ajudá-lo, não_?

-Edward, você se superou! Uma frase inteira nesse tom meloso! Coitado dele quando se encontrarem...

A resposta do inglês para o comentário infame de Heiner foi a jato. Elevando um pouco de seu cosmo, o rapaz mirou o traseiro do alemão e...

-Ai! Meu, vai queimar a bunda da sua mã...

-Não coloque a senhora Madeleine Evans no meio da história, não!

Bufando, Heiner esfregava a área atingida. E dolorida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, eu tô amando escrever essa fic. E o próximo capítulo vai refletir bem isso... Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando e me incentivando a continuar com essa loucura! E muito obrigada pelos reviews carinhosos, vocês não tem noção de como eu estava hesitando em publicar minhas fics, mas isso passou...

Bem, eu aproveito este capítulo para fazer uma pequena "pesquisa de mercado": eu tenho duas fics já rascunhadas e em andamento e gostaria de uma opinião de vocês, agora que a do Sorento chegou ao fim. Qual gostariam de acompanhar primeiro, um romance com os guerreiros deuses protagonistas da fic ou outra, em universo alternativo e histórico, também um romance (só que mais dramático e com os cavaleiros de bronze)? Mandem suas opiniões pelos reviews ou nas mensagens se preferirem, beleza? Beijos!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_In the dark of night_

_By my side_

_In the dark of night_

_By my side_

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Ao meu lado_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Ao meu lado_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse_

_In the dark of night_

_By my side_

_In the dark of night_

_By my side _

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Ao meu lado_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Ao meu lado_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Era tudo um grande pesadelo, logo ela acordaria e tudo estaria bem. Ora, a quem estava tentando enganar? Seu avô estava morto, ela estava sozinha no mundo. Que direção tomar agora? Que caminho seguir? Nada fazia mais sentido, tudo que Petra queria era poder se desligar de tudo, sumir daquele lugar horrível, daquele cemitério frio e tenebroso. Nem as pessoas ao seu lado importavam mais, era como se o céu fosse feito de trevas e seu mundo nunca mais visse a luz.

Por pura inércia (e muita insistência de Atena), a jovem voltou ao Santuário. Ficaria na sala do Grande Mestre, a deusa fazia questão de dar-lhe apoio e conforto em uma noite que com certeza seria muito difícil. Subindo, ou melhor, sendo conduzida por Atena e Saga (Afrodite e Seya os acompanhavam) pelas escadarias das doze casas, ela recebia os pêsames de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, amazonas e serviçais que se encontravam pelo caminho. Mas não ouvia nada, seus gestos eram todos automáticos.

Quando passaram pela casa de Capricórnio, Shura não conteve suas emoções e ímpetos e a abraçou. Adrian cumprimentou-a tentando transparecer pesar, mas Afrodite não deixou de perceber a frieza no olhar do rapaz. Petra nada notou, seu olhar estava vazio, perdido e sem o brilho que costumava ter.

Ao adentrar a sala do Grande Mestre, onde foi recebida por Shion, a jovem deixou-se levar até o quarto que ocuparia, até para se sentar sobre a cama precisou da ajuda de Saga, que ajeitou alguns travesseiros para que pudesse ficar mais confortável. O cavaleiro sentia uma dor terrível por vê-la daquele jeito, se amaldiçoava por não saber o que fazer para ajudá-la.

-Acho que ela precisa de um momento sozinha... - comentou Shion e Atena concordou. Desde o acontecido, Petra não tinha tido a oportunidade de descansar. Chamando Seya e Saga com um gesto, a deusa se retirou do quarto.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos ia fazer o mesmo, mas a mão de Petra o deteve. Era seu primeiro gesto voluntário desde a notícia da morte do avô, a primeira vez que ela esboçava alguma reação. A deusa entendeu o que aquilo significava e Seya fechou a porta do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos. Saga sentou-se sobre a cama, Petra não soltava de sua mão.

Então, sem se conter, Petra abraçou Saga, deixando que suas lágrimas voltassem com toda força. O cavaleiro a envolveu em seu abraço, beijando os cabelos macios da jovem, dizendo palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. Com um fio quase inaudível de voz, ela falou, depois de um dia inteiro sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

-Eu tenho medo, Saga... Eu não quero ficar sozinha, não quero...

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, Petra... Eu juro...

-Saga...

Petra apertou sua cabeça contra o peito do cavaleiro, sentiu-se protegida e confortada. Saga intensificou o abraço, precisava mostrar a ela que nunca a deixaria sozinha, que estaria sempre por perto para protegê-la. E também para amá-la... Sim, era isso o que sentia por aquela bela criatura. Ele, que não se julgava no direito de amar um dia, estava apaixonado por Petra. E sabia que era correspondido.

-Petra...

Ele levantou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e a beijou, ternamente. Um beijo sem pressa, sem malícia, apenas carinhoso. Um beijo que selaria o destino de ambos. Um destino que, dali em diante, ganharia contornos trágicos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Enquanto o beijo acontecia, um cosmo começou a tomar conta do corpo de Petra. Uma energia rosada e repleta de amor, quente como fogo, cheia de desejo. Era tão quente que o beijo, por parte da jovem, acabou se intensificando, ganhando ares mais sensuais, cheios de volúpia e muito desejo.

Surpreso, Saga a soltou e viu, estarrecido, os olhos castanhos de Petra brilharem em cor-de-rosa, um brilho sensual e, ao mesmo tempo, terno. Não era a mesma Petra, tinha certeza.

-Eu lhe disse que voltaria um dia...

O tom de voz era diferente, mais grave e sibilado. "Eu já ouvi alguém falar assim antes...". De súbito, o cavaleiro lembrou-se de suas memórias passadas, que vinham em seus sonhos constantemente nos últimos dias. Aquele olhos castanhos, o brilho diferente que havia neles agora... Eram os mesmo olhinhos daquela menina, há mais de dez anos atrás.

-Você é a menina... A menina da rosa...

-Eu não... Petra é... Você sabe bem quem sou eu, disse que me esperaria...

O cosmo que emanava do corpo de Petra o envolveu, provocando reações diversas em seu corpo. E a maior delas acontecia em sua alma, em um canto obscuro que julgava lacrado para todo o sempre, um lugar onde depositava seu pior inimigo, o culpado por toda a desgraça que vivera no passado. O cosmo entrava por seu corpo, chegava até aquele canto escuro.

Com um grito de dor, Saga soltou-se de Petra, levando as mãos à cabeça. "Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Ele não pode... Não pode me dominar... Não pode...". Porém, não havia como lutar contra aquilo, estava além de suas forças. O cosmo de Petra clamava pela presença dele, era uma questão de instantes até ele assumir seu corpo.

De repente, o grito morreu na garganta de Saga, assim como as dores desapareceram de seu corpo. Erguendo sua cabeça, encarando a jovem que assistia a tudo, impassível sobre cama, ele sorriu. Seus olhos outrora azuis profundos, eram agora de um vermelho tão intenso quanto o sangue. E seus longos cabelos mudaram de cor, passando do azul para o branco.

-Parece que cumpriu sua promessa, minha deusa... - ele disse para a jovem, puxando para junto de si, beijando-a com tanto desejo que o ar em volta se tornou rarefeito, a volúpia tomando conta de seus corpos. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a jogou sobre a cama, sentou-se sobre suas pernas, rasgando-lhe a roupa, tomando-lhe os seios com as mãos e boca, dizendo-lhe palavras proibidas e excitantes nos ouvidos.

A tensão era tanta, o calor tão atordoante que as janelas do quarto se embaçaram, os lençóis foram literalmente arrancados da cama, os corpos suavam em bicas. Pareciam até dois amantes que há séculos não se amavam, tinham necessidade urgente naquela transa.

Séculos talvez não. Mas milênios, isso com toda certeza...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um raio cortou o céu sobre o templo em ruínas, indo cair diretamente sobre o centro do chão de mármore, diante do homem quem mancava enquanto caminhava em volta de uma espécie de mesa, feita de pedra bruta. Era o sinal que tanto esperava, finalmente suas ambições se tornariam realidade.

-Sim, eu posso sentir... O seu cosmo se manifesta de forma aterradora! Finalmente você está liberta sobre a Terra, minha deusa... Eu poderei me vingar de toda a humilhação, toda vergonha que me fez passar diante dos nossos! A sua hora chegou, sua vadia!

-Isso é incrível! Estão sentindo a força de nosso mestre sobre este lugar? - questionou Edward, sentindo as paredes e o chão do templo se aquecerem e um rio de lava e fogo formar-se em torno da colina.

-Claro que sinto! Está na hora, amigos! Assim que o dia raiar, ela estará aqui...

-Será que nosso mestre deixaria a gente se divertir um pouquinho com ela? Uma mulher tão linda, imaginem só ter uma dessas na minha cama!

-Credo, que falta de senso, Heiner! Estamos falando da esposa de nosso mestre, seu depravado!

-Depravado? Ora, não sou eu que vivo me engraçando com **outros** por aí!

-Amigos, amigos... Não vão querer estragar a festa de nosso mestre com essa briga idiota, não é mesmo? - Tristão se colocou entre Edward e Heiner, antes que os cosmos explodissem de raiva.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated  
To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_Ninguém sabe como é_

_Ser maltrado_

_Ser derrotado_

_Por trás de olhos azuis_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry   
And don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

_Ninguém sabe como dizer_

_Que eles estão arrependidos_

_E não se preocupam_

_Eu não estou contando mentiras_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia amanheceu cinzento, com nuvens espessas cobrindo os fracos raios de sol, que mal chegavam à Terra. No Santuário, tudo era silêncio. E, na sala do Grande Mestre, em um dos aposentos destinados aos hóspedes, Petra despertava de um sono pesado, sentindo seu corpo dolorido, as pernas fraquejando. Ainda tentando entender que dores eram aquelas, ela sentiu algo molhado sobre o lençol, bem embaixo de seu corpo. Abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade (por Atena, como se sentia cansada!), a jovem tomou um susto: era sangue e escorria de suas pernas. E, para piorar a situação, ela estava nua, apenas um lençol rasgado a cobria.

Levantando-se depressa, ela tomou outro susto. Deitado ao seu lado, de bruços e com as costas toda arranhada, estava Saga. Os cabelos azuis embolados no travesseiro, o lençol que o cobria também rasgado e com manchas de suor. O vidro da janela ainda embaçado.

Cutucando o cavaleiro, a jovem tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. Aliás, isso era óbvio: pelo estado em que ela e Saga estavam, tinham transando durante a noite. Toda a noite. Mas então por que não se lembrava de nada? Nervosa, Petra viu que seus cutucões de nada adiantavam, o cavaleiro dormia profundamente. Saindo da cama, ela procurou por suas roupas e viu, estarrecida, que elas também estavam rasgadas. Pelo jeito, o negócio tinha sido, literalmente, selvagem.

Vestindo um robe que encontrou sobre uma cadeira, Petra saiu do quarto, deixando Saga adormecido. Pé ante pé, ela deixou a Sala do Grande Mestre e passou em silêncio pelas casas de Peixes e Aquário. Mas, na de Capricórnio...

-Petra! O que faz aqui? - perguntou Adrian, quando a jovem já estava saindo da casa e indo para Sagitário. Morrendo de vergonha, o coração disparado pelo susto, ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-Eu... Eu estava...

-Saiu da sala do Grande Mestre usando apenas esse robe? Pelo visto, a noite foi quente, não?

-Do que... Do que está falando?

Adrian nada respondeu, ao contrário. Em silêncio e sorrindo cinicamente, ele foi se aproximando de Petra. A jovem foi recuando, descendo os degraus. Queria correr, mas seu corpo estava tão dolorido que jamais conseguiria.

-Por que está me olhando assim, Adrian? Eu não estou gostando desse seu jeito...

-Não? Então talvez goste disso!

O rapaz agarrou Petra pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo, sufocante. Foi muito rápido, mas suficiente para fazê-la ficar vermelha de raiva.

-Me solte, desgraçado! Eu vou contar tudo para o senhor Shura, seu palhaço! Me solta... Demente... Me... Sol... Solta...

As palavras foram sumindo da boca de Petra, assim como as forças de seu corpo. Sentindo a cabeça pesar, as imagens ficarem disformes diante de seus olhos, a jovem desmaiou nos braços de Adrian. O espanhol sorriu satisfeito e jogou o corpo dela sobre seu ombro.

-Ainda bem que essa franguinha engoliu rápido a cápsula de veneno! Que coisa mais nojenta a boca de uma mulher!

Limpando a boca, o rapaz terminou de descer as escadas. "Bando de vagabundos, esses cavaleiros de Atena! Todos dormindo, que vergonha!", ele pensou, enquanto passava pela casa de Gêmeos. Porém, não percebeu que era observado por alguém.

Sentindo o cosmo maligno que emanava de Adrian (e que o espanhol nem se preocupara em ocultar, achando que todos dormiam), Kanon subiu as escadarias que nem um raio. Precisava encontrar seu irmão, avisar Atena do que estava acontecendo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mal Petra tinha saído do quarto, foi a vez de Saga acordar. "Cara, como a minha cabeça tá pesada...", ele pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto se descobria para se levantar. Ao abrir os olhos, notou que não estava em seu quarto. E que tinha dormido completamente nu.

-Onde estou? Ai, minha cabeça...

Ao olhar em volta, ele deu de cara com o vestido de Petra, jogado no chão perto da janela e rasgado, assim como sua camisa. A calça, sequer conseguiu localizar.

-Por Atena, o que aconteceu aqui?

Sentindo que sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, o cavaleiro finalmente encontrou a sua calça e a vestiu, gemendo. Todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam. Saindo do quarto, ele viu que estava na sala do Grande Mestre.

Silencioso, Saga saiu da sala, tinha apenas uma idéia em mente: encontrar Petra e descobrir o que tinha acontecido durante a noite, embora a resposta estivesse bem óbvia para ele.

Kanon, por sua vez, estava atravessando a casa de Capricórnio quando quase trombou em Shura, que saía de seu quarto naquele instante (outro que adorava dormir só de cueca).

-O que faz aqui, Kanon? Para que a pressa?

-Eu não tenho tempo para explicações, Shura... Se bem que você vai ter de dá-las à Atena!

-Eu?

-Depois eu te falo o que é, preciso achar meu irmão primeiro!

-Espera, você não vai me deixar curioso!

Correndo atrás de Kanon ainda com as calças na mão, o espanhol passou pelo quarto de Adrian e notou que estava vazio. "Onde esse cara se enfiou a essa hora?". Os dois passaram por Aquário e, em Peixes, encontraram Afrodite vestido com sua armadura, pronto para lutar.

-O que é isso, Afrodite?

-Minha armadura, não estão vendo? E, se eu fosse você Shura, vestiria a sua também.

-Não entendi nada!

-Shura! Kanon! O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Saga, entrando pela casa.

-Eu estava indo te procurar! A gente precisa correr, eu acho que a Petra está correndo perigo!

-Como?

-Eu vi quando o Adrian passou pela casa de Gêmeos, carregando-a nos ombros. E ele emanava um cosmo muito estranho.

-Peraí, como assim, cosmo? O meu serviçal?

-Isso mesmo, Shura... Por isso eu vesti minha armadura... - Afrodite entrou na conversa, ajeitando seu elmo. Os outros três o encararam, como se esperassem uma explicação.

-Tudo bem, eu falo... - o cavaleiro de Peixes resignou-se - Eu estive fazendo umas pesquisas desde que dei aquela rosa de presente para a Petra.

-Pesquisas? Por quê?

-Porque quando ela pegou a rosa, eu senti um cosmo emanar do corpo dela, bem fraquinho, mas senti... Eu achei isso muito estranho e então me lembrei de uma história que minha mestra me contou, sobre a deusa do amor e da beleza de quem herdei o nome.

-Que história, Afrodite? Fale logo que não podemos perder tempo!

-Não é apenas Atena que caminha sobre a Terra. Afrodite fugiu do Olimpo logo após Zeus subir aos céus com os demais deuses... Fugiu de seu casamento com Hefesto, o deus do fogo, e refugiou-se aqui, entre nós. Século após século, ela tem reencarnado no corpo de jovens humanas, sem, no entanto, nunca se manifestar... Se o fizesse, Hefesto a descobriria.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada... - disse Shura, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. Porém, Saga parecia estar entendendo tudo muito bem.

-E, com essa história toda, está querendo dizer que Petra é a reencarnação de Afrodite em nossa época?

-Exatamente.

-E como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Por causa disso... - Afrodite mostrou aos amigos as rosas que colhera no jardim do hospital - Elas nasceram das lágrimas que Petra derramou no jardim do hospital, quando a levei para fora daquela saleta para tomar um pouco de ar. Somente Afrodite tem poder para algo assim.

-Então, é por isso que Adrian a seqüestrou?

-Sim. Eu suspeito de que ele seja um "Cavaleiro do Vulcão".

-Hã?

-Um dos homens que servem à Hefesto. O deus do fogo jurou que encontraria Afrodite e a mataria por toda humilhação que sofreu e, para tanto, forjou quatro armaduras e deu-lhes poderes ligados ao fogo. Os homens que as vestem são sua guarda de elite e os responsáveis por tentar encontrar a deusa. E conseguiram.

Ouvindo a tudo com atenção, Saga começou a compreender certas coisas. O brilho cor-de-rosa que vira nos olhos de Petra, a voz mais grave e sensual, as coisas que ela lhe dissera, tanto quando era criança quanto na noite anterior, a última coisa de que se lembrava... "Eu lhe disse que voltaria".

-Uma coisa eu não entendo nisso tudo! - disse Shura, finalmente abotoando a calça, tirando Saga de seus pensamentos.

-O que é, Shura?

-Por que o cosmo de Afrodite se manifestou se essa era a única maneira de Hefesto descobrir onde ela estava?

-Bem... A explicação está bem diante de nossos olhos... - o cavaleiro de Peixes encarou Saga. Kanon, sem entender nada, questionou o que Afrodite dizia.

-Por que diz isso? Meu irmão é o responsável pela manifestação do cosmo de Afrodite?

-Não estou falando de Saga e sim de quem ele mantém trancado em seu interior, Kanon. O único que tem poderes suficientes para fazer Afrodite despertar seu cosmo.

-Está falando de...

-Você sabe muito bem, Saga... - Afrodite disse, já partindo de sua casa - Estou falando de Ares...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No templo em ruínas, deitada sobre a mesa de pedra, estava Petra. Não usava mais o robe e sim um belíssimo vestido vermelho, com detalhes bordados em dourado na barra e no corpete, que lhe marcava o busto. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e espalhados em volta de sua cabeça, adornados com pequenas rosas douradas. Sem dúvida nenhuma, uma imagem que condizia perfeitamente com a deusa do amor. Mas que era, na verdade, o seu manto de morte.

-Ela é realmente linda! Uma pena ter de morrer assim, tão jovem...

-Guarde esse tipo de comentário para você, Heiner, se não quer sentir a ira de nosso mestre! E vocês dois... -Tristão ralhava agora com Edward e Adrian, juntos em um canto mais sossegado do salão - Parem de tanto agarro, sabem muito bem que o mestre odeia esse tipo de coisa!

Fechando a cara, os dois rapazes se largaram. Heiner riu e voltou-se para a jovem, adormecida e pálida.

-Está parecendo uma vampira.

-É efeito do veneno... Mas não deixa de ser bonita, você tem toda razão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente eu cheguei ao ponto que queria desde o início! Eu amo as histórias da mitologia e o amor entre Afrodite e Ares sempre foi algo que me chamou a atenção, eu queria muito escrever algo sobre isso. Bom, eu também queria descrever a primeira noite de amor do Saga e da Petra (ou melhor, Afrodite e Ares) de outro jeito, só que da maneira como imaginei eu não tive coragem de pôr no papel, ainda não estou preparada para publicar algo tão forte... A solução foi descrever o dia seguinte, quando ambos acordam e tiram suas próprias conclusões. E você que está lendo tem a chance de fazer o mesmo... Beijos e aguardem os próximos capítulos!

Uma nota escrita por uma autora que baba pelo belo espanhol: imaginem a cena, o Shura tudo de bom saindo só de cueca do quarto... Como queria ser eu a encontrá-lo no corredor e não o Kanon...


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_Embebida na minha dor de novo_

_Tornando-se quem nós somos_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_Como minhas lembranças descansam_

_Sem nunca esquecer o que perdi_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Agora tudo estava bem claro para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido durante a noite porque não era somente Petra que tinha manifestado o cosmo de Afrodite. Ele havia sido dominado novamente por Ares, estava na cara. Como cavaleiro, conhecia as histórias da mitologia, inclusive a dos dois deuses.

Ares e Afrodite eram amantes e continuaram a ser mesmo depois de a deusa se casar com Hefesto, que, para reverter a humilhação de ser trocado pelo deus da guerra, havia prendido os dois amantes em uma rede e exposto a vergonha de ambos para todo o Olimpo. O fato tinha sido o motivo de Afrodite refugiar-se na Terra. E Ares provavelmente havia deixado o monte divino para procurar por seu amor, a sua deusa. E acabou encontrando o corpo de um fraco para dominar.

Saga não sabia bem o que fazer ou pensar. Era preciso ir atrás de Petra, tirá-la das mãos de Hefesto antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas tinha medo.

-O medo não é algo para se envergonhar, ao contrário: você não seria humano se não o sentisse. O que não pode é deixar que esse sentimento o domine.

Era Kanon quem lhe dizia essas palavras, vendo o irmão hesitar diante de sua armadura. Ambos estavam na casa de Gêmeos, junto com Shura (já trajando a sua armadura) e Afrodite.

-Se isso te ajudar, eu confesso que morri de medo que Poseidon descobrisse meus planos, mas segui em frente mesmo assim. Era tudo ou nada, não podia deixar de arriscar. E saiba que não me arrependo.

-Então mentiu para Atena?

-Ow, espanhol! Cê entendeu tudo do jeito torto... Eu não me arrependo de ter arriscado, mané!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Saga permanecia imóvel diante da urna de sua armadura. "Eu preciso lutar e salvar Petra, mas como farei para que ele não volte a me dominar?".

-Ele não vai te dominar por completo, Saga... - Afrodite parou ao lado do cavaleiro - Você estava normal quando acordou pela manhã, não?

O cavaleiro de Peixes tinha razão. E tinha mais! Ele, que não se julgava no direito de amar, tinha encontrado alguém que o fizera rever esse conceito e que o amava também, os beijos que trocaram haviam lhe dito isso claramente. Não a deixaria sozinha quando ela mais precisava de sua ajuda. Sentindo a determinação de seu dono, a armadura de Gêmeos saltou da urna e cobriu todo o corpo de Saga. Ele estava pronto para tudo agora.

-Andem, seus molengas! Não podemos perder tempo!

-Assim que se fala! Esse é meu irmão! - comemorou Kanon, o primeiro a se pôr a caminho pra fora do Santuário. Os outros três entreolharam-se.

-Que foi? Estão aí parados por que, desistiram?

-Você vai também?

-Claro! Acham que vou perder essa?

-Mas... Mas você não tem armadura!

-E daí? Eu tenho meu cosmo e garanto que não perde em nada para o de vocês! Vamos nessa, rápido... Eu quero voltar a tempo para o almoço, quem sabe a minha cunhadinha faz strogonoff de novo!

Correndo pelas escadarias, os quatro partiram do Santuário. E Saga resolveu deixar para depois a lição que daria no irmão pelo comentário infame.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No templo, tudo estava quase pronto para o ritual que Hefesto realizaria. Como Afrodite não possuía um corpo físico próprio, pois sua intenção não era viver sobre a Terra, era preciso que Petra morresse para que seu cosmo se libertasse. Porém, para evitar que pudesse fugir novamente, seria preciso trancá-lo em uma ânfora e havia um determinado momento para isso, quando o sol estivesse exatamente no meio do céu, banhando o templo com sua luz. Esperando por estas condições, um punhal de ouro e pedras preciosas repousava ao lado do corpo da jovem.

Elevando seu cosmo, o deus do fogo fez com que o rio de lava em volta da colina se tornasse mais quente e perigoso, evitando que qualquer alma viva se aproximasse. Mas, com isso, acabou denunciando a localização de seu esconderijo.

"Na colina... Ele está na colina, cavaleiro...", Saga ouvia a voz interior lhe dizer. Percebeu que Ares estava despertando novamente, aos poucos. Talvez tivesse sentido que sua deusa estava em perigo.

-A colina! Hefesto está lá, eu posso sentir seu cosmo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Mestre! - Tristão entrou pelo salão, atrapalhando os momentos de adoração de Hefesto pela beleza de Afrodite refletida em Petra.

-O que foi, Tristão? Espero que seja algo importante, ou se arrependerá por me interromper dessa maneira!

-São os cavaleiros de Atena, senhor! Três deles estão vindo para cá, acompanhados de um outro homem que ainda não identificamos!

-Mande os outros para detê-los! Ninguém pode chegar até aqui, não antes que o ritual esteja completo!

-Sim, mestre!

Tristão saiu do salão depressa e foi até os amigos, reunidos à beira do abismo. Todos se viraram e viram um brilho de contida alegria nos olhos do rapaz de cabelos azuis.

-Novidades, Tristão?

-Sim, e você vai adorar, Heiner... Os cavaleiros de Atena estão vindo para cá... É hora de agir, rapazes! Matem todos!

-Uau, até que enfim eu vou poder lutar de verdade!

Ajeitando seus elmos, os três desceram pela colina. E Tristão se colocou em posição de defesa, tanto do templo quanto de seu mestre.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_All that noise and all that sound_

_All those places I got found _

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound_

_To show you how it all began_

_Birds came flying from the underground_

_If you could see it, then you'd understand_

_Ah when you see it, then you'll understand_

_E todo aquele barulho e todo aquele som_

_Todos aqueles lugares que eu encontrei_

_E os pássaros vão voando na velocidade do som_

_Para mostrar-lhe como isso tudo começou_

_Os pássaros vieram voando do subsolo_

_Se você pudesse ver, então você entenderia_

_Ah, quando você vir, você entenderá_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Conforme os cavaleiros avançavam pelo caminho, a temperatura ia subindo cada vez mais, a ponto de começarem a suar em bicas e a visão embaçar. E Kanon, coitado, era o que mais sofria, sem a proteção de uma armadura. Mas não deixaria o irmão e os amigos lutarem sozinhos.

-O que é aquilo?- perguntou Afrodite, apontando para a vala em torno da colina, quando chegaram aos pés dela. Saga, que ia à frente, viu o rio de lava borbulhante.

-Hunf, esse Hefesto não sabe com quem está lidando... Acha que um riozinho desses pode me deter?

-O rio pode até ser que não, mas nós... – disse uma voz masculina, surgindo em meio á fumaça que subia do rio. Os cavaleiros colocaram-se em posição de ataque e viram os três guerreiros de Hefesto à sua frente.

-Adrian!- reconheceu Shura e o rapaz o olhou com desdém.

-Tenham certeza de que daqui não passarão, cavaleiros de ouro! - desafiou Edward, ao lado do espanhol.

-Ora essa! – Afrodite irritou-se todo – Você pode até ser bonito, mas é muito pretensioso! Saga... – o cavaleiro de Peixes se virou para ele – Você continue em frente que nós cuidamos destes caras...

-Como quiserem...

Calmamente, Saga deu as costas para os amigos e saltou para o alto, livrando-se do rio de lava com facilidade. Heiner, irritado, quis seguí-lo, mas...

-O que é isso? Rosas?

Tanto o alemão quanto os outros dois estavam envoltos por uma nuvem de rosas vermelhas, que os mantinha paralisados no lugar.

-Estas são minhas Rosas Diabólicas Reais, meus caros... Elas possuem um veneno capaz de extrair os cinco sentidos de meu oponente e até mesmo de paralisá-lo... Mas, agora que Saga está fora do alcance de vocês, acho que podemos lutar...

Calmamente, Afrodite dissipou as rosas e conjurou uma belíssima rosa negra, que ficou admirando. Shura riu e Kanon balançou a cabeça, só podia ser mesmo o cavaleiro de Peixes para ficar pajeando uma flor em um momento tão crítico. A atitude dos três cavaleiros acabou irritando de uma vez os homens de Hefesto.

-Seus idiotas! Estão tão confiantes assim na vitória que nem ligam para o que podemos fazer?

-Quer saber? Você está me irritando, gritando desse jeito!- devolveu Kanon também no grito, chamando Heiner para a briga. Shura encarou Adrian, que lhe sorriu de um jeito meio torto e muito convencido.

-Eu te dei casa, comida e roupa lavada e é assim que me retribui, espanhol?

-A comida eu que cozinhava e a roupa eu que lavava, seu imbecil! E ter de te aturar me enchendo o saco toda hora com bobagens foi a gota d'água, tá sabendo?

-Vai engolir cada palavra, seu maldito!

-Ei! Não fale assim com _ele_! –ralhou Edward, no que Afrodite deu risadas.

-Eu bem que desconfiei da pose toda de macho do Adrian...

-Desconfiou, é... Hum, eu tô sabendo que **você** é a bicha que andou arrastando a asa para ele, seu... Seu...

-Ei, eu posso até aturar os cavaleiros se referindo a mim com esse tom sublinhado, mas um **loiro de farmácia** já é demais! Prepare-se para morrer, seu aguado!

Os cosmos se acenderam de todos os lados. A batalha estava apenas começando...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bem que podia ter uma maneira mais fácil de chegar ao topo... – comentou Saga consigo mesmo, praguejando contra a colina. Ter de escalar era o cúmulo, ainda mais naquele calor todo.

Parando um pouco para respirar, o cavaleiro olhou para baixo. Não conseguia ver os amigos por causa da fumaça, mas sabia que não precisava se preocupar, os homens de Hefesto estavam liquidados. Tinha de se concentrar em chegar ao topo da colina e salvar Petra, antes que algum mal acontecesse a ela.

A lembrança da jovem e seu sorriso deu novas forças ao cavaleiro, que concentrou seu cosmo e escalou o restante da colina praticamente na velocidade da luz. E, quando chegou ao topo, foi recebido por uma rajada de fogo da qual se desviou no último segundo.

-Você é rápido, cavaleiro de Atena... Mas não creio que poderá me vencer e entrar no templo de meu mestre... - disse Tristão, surgindo em meio à fumaça que cobria toda a colina. Saga desdenhou da pose do guerreiro.

-Se for como os outros, estará morto em dois tempos...

-Bem, você vai descobrir por si mesmo se sou como os outros ou não...

Tristão arrancou a capa que usava e encarou Saga. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos não se intimidou e, tomando posição, elevou seu cosmo. A briga prometia ser muito boa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na base da colina, as coisas entre Kanon e Heiner estavam realmente pegando fogo, os dois se pegavam, atacavam e desviavam de golpes e socos com extrema agilidade; Adrian atacava Shura com seus golpes de lava, mas o cavaleiro se desviava e estudava todos os movimentos do oponente, só esperando o momento certo para atacar. Já Afrodite e Edward...

O cavaleiro de Peixes continuava com a sua rosa negra nas mãos, encarando o inglês. Impaciente, Edward não esperou mais.

-Essa sua pose de indiferente me irrita mais do qualquer coisa, sua bicha sem classe! Morra!

O rapaz lançou suas chamas contra Afrodite e tudo em volta de ambos começou a pegar fogo, criando uma nuvem negra de fumaça. Edward dava risadas, achando que tinha liquidado com o cavaleiro.

-Churrasquinho de rosas... Mas o que é isso? As rosas vermelhas de novo?

As Rosas Diabólicas de Afrodite envolviam o inglês, criando uma outra nuvem que se sobrepunha à fumaça. Do meio delas, a voz do cavaleiro foi ouvida.

-As minhas rosas não são somente golpes, elas também me protegem do ataque inimigo... Agora, é você quem não escapa!

Do meio da nuvem de rosas, Afrodite surgiu, a rosa negra pulsava em suas mãos. Lançando um último olhar para o inglês, o cavaleiro de Peixes o atacou com seu golpe.

-Rosas Piranhas!

As rosas negras do cavaleiro envolveram Edward, dançando em volta de seu corpo, rasgando sua armadura como se ela fosse feita de papel, deixando-o horrorizado com o poder que possuíam.

-Você até que é bonitinho, mas enche demais a paciência... A minha Rosa Sangrenta vai dar um jeito nisso...

Quando o inglês se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, a rosa branca já estava fincada em seu peito e absorvia seu sangue, tingindo-se de vermelho. Edward tombou de cara no chão, morto.

-Fácil, fácil... – comentou Peixes, conjurando uma rosa vermelha e esperando o resultado das outras duas lutas.

-Edward! - gritou Adrian, ao ver o rapaz cair no chão, vencido. Burro, não tinha nada que se descuidar e acabou tomando um chute de Shura que o fez sair voando e bater contra uma pedra enorme, rolando pela grama.

-Está triste por que seu parzinho foi para o espaço? Não se preocupe, eu te mando rapidinho para junto dele... Excalibur!

A espada afiada do braço direito de Shura avançou sobre o rapaz, cortando sua armadura ao meio. Quando Adrian se tocou do que acontecia, tarde demais: a mesma navalha rasgou seu peito e ele já era.

-E aqueles dois? Será que vão demorar muito?

-Deixa ver... – Shura observou a expressão de Kanon – No máximo, mais cinco minutos.

-Ah, então podemos esper...

-Triângulo Dourado! - gritou Kanon e o corpo de Heiner foi mandado para outra dimensão, infinitamente maior que a do golpe de Saga.

-Esperar? O cara já era...

Ajeitando os cabelos que lhe caíram sobre a cara, o irmão do cavaleiro de Gêmeos se juntou aos outros dois.

-E Saga, será que já conseguiu chegar até Hefesto?

-Não sei, eu não sinto o cosmo do meu irmão... Vamos subir!

Porém, quando iam saltar o rio de lava, por um acaso do destino somente Kanon conseguiu, os outros dois ficaram a ver navios. Era como se uma força os impedisse de continuar. Sem entender nada, Shura e Afrodite ficaram na base da colina, enquanto Kanon escalava o paredão de pedra.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Podem reclamar, eu deixo... Cara, eu sou péssima para descrever cenas de batalha, né não? Se bem que essa é a primeira fic de uma série que estou planejando, então posso melhorar (se bem que, como diz meu pai, macaco véio não aprende truque novo).

Ah, como a pesquisa de mercado foi quase um empate técnico, eu comecei a postar a fic dos guerreiros deuses ( ela se chama Inocência), que está mais adiantada em relação a outra, dos cavaleiros de bronze. Esta eu logo vou começar a publicar também, é só esperar um pouquinho porque a danada tá me dando um certo trabalho, eu inventei um negócio que agora tá quase me tirando sono, mas vai dar certo (fãs do Ikki e do Hyoga, essa será para vocês...).


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_In the dark of night_

_Those faces they haunt me_

_I wish you were so close to me_

_Na escuridão da noite_

_Aqueles rostos me assombram_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse bem perto de mim_

_Yes, I wish you were_

_By my side_

_Sim, eu gostaria que você estivesse_

_Ao meu lado_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Isso é decepcionante, cavaleiro de Atena! Não consegue me atacar, sequer se defender de meus golpes!- gritou Tristão, atirando Saga contra uma pedra com um soco. O cavaleiro não conseguia entender, por mais que tentasse seus golpes não atingiam o inimigo. E o tempo estava passando, se não corresse não chegaria a tempo de ajudar Petra. "Eu preciso atacar esse cara, não posso perder mais tempo...".

"Há, ele é o cavaleiro mais fiel de Hefesto, é protegido por seu mestre... Por isso um fraco como você não pode vencer essa batalha sozinho!", o cavaleiro ouviu uma voz comunicar-se diretamente com seu cosmo. Uma voz que ele sabia muito bem de quem era. Então tudo em volta ficou escuro, era como se Saga fosse tragado para outra dimensão ou algo assim.

"Não venha me dizer que sou fraco, eu consegui derrotá-lo!"

"Ter me vencido e confinado neste canto escuro de sua alma não significa que não posso lutar e fazer melhor do que você... Ou já se esqueceu do que fiz a noite passada, com a garota que quer salvar agora?"

"Aquela não era Petra e você sabe muito bem!"

"Aí está, finalmente chegamos ao ponto que eu queria... Assim como na noite passada não era a humana em meus braços, também não é ela naquele templo. Você sabe que o único que pode derrotar Hefesto sou eu, admita!"

"Eu não vou permitir que volte a dominar meu corpo, seu maldito!"

"Não pode impedir que isso aconteça... Não está ouvindo o lamento que chega aos seus ouvidos?"

Só então o cavaleiro pôde ouvir alguma coisa além daquela voz. Parecia uma triste e melancólica canção, uma voz suave que entoava uma melodia feita de pranto e agonia.

"É o chamado de Afrodite, meu caro... Ela sabe que estou aqui e me espera naquele templo. Este é o seu momento de deixar a cena e dar espaço para o verdadeiro protagonista deste show..."

-Não! Eu não vou permitir! Não v... Aaaahhhh!

A escuridão à volta de Saga tornou-se novamente luz, o cavaleiro sentiu o chão novamente sob os pés. Tristão, que até então parecia estar em um outro plano, viu diante de si um cavaleiro de Gêmeos muito diferente do anterior.

-O que está acontecendo? Os cabelos mudaram de cor, estão brancos...

-Surpreso, rapaz? No seu lugar, eu também estaria... E sentiria muito medo... – o cavaleiro disse, sorrindo cinicamente e encarando Tristão com seus olhos vermelhos. O rapaz imediatamente reconheceu o homem à sua frente.

-A... Ares?

-Ora, ao menos não terei de perder tempo me apresentando... Posso liquidar você mais depressa!

Ares/Saga ergueu seus braços para o alto e seu cosmo tornou-se muito mais agressivo e poderoso. Tristão viu, aterrorizado, um universo inteiro se formar ao seu redor, estrelas que brilhavam, planetas em rotação. Sentiu que aquele era mesmo seu fim.

-Explosão Galáctica!

O estrondo causado pelo golpe foi tão grande que Hefesto sentiu o chão e as colunas do templo estremecerem, a mesa onde estava Petra parecia até que iria ruir.

-Maldição! Isso não foi um golpe de um cavaleiro de Atena!

Kanon terminava de escalar a colina quando ouviu a explosão e foi atingido por uma pequena chuva de pedras. "Então você resolveu dar as caras, não é Ares?". Na base da colina, Afrodite e Shura sentiram-na tremer tanto a ponto de uma fenda se abrir no meio do rio e a lava toda escoar para dentro da terra.

-Isso foi a...

-... Explosão Galáctica de Saga?

-Saga! – gritou Atena, ao sentir o cosmo crescente de seu cavaleiro. Pegando seu báculo em mãos, a deusa saiu apressadamente da sala do Grande Mestre. Tinha de ser rápida, os cavaleiros precisariam de sua ajuda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_Mas meus sonhos não são vazios_

_Como minha consciência parece ser  
Eu tenho só horas, sozinho_

_Meu amor é vingativo_

_Isso nunca é de graça_

_  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_Ninguém sabe como é_

_Ser o homem mau_

_Ser o homem triste_

_Por trás de olhos azuis_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Saga? Ou eu já devo me referir a você como Ares? – questionou Kanon ao terminar a escalada, mas já ciente da resposta. Rindo, Saga/Ares voltou-se para ele e o cumprimentou.

-Kanon, General Marina de Poseidon... Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

-Muito... A última vez que nos vimos foi quando meu irmão me trancafiou no Cabo Sunion, não?

-Pois é, era o lugar perfeito para te manter fora do meu caminho... Infelizmente, eu sou obrigado a admitir que não contava que acharia o tridente daquele mala sem alça, mas tudo bem...

-Bem, a conversa tá muito boa, mas acho que temos uma garota para ajudar... - Kanon pô-se a caminho do templo, mas Ares o impediu.

-Essa luta é minha, seu capacho de Atena!

-Pode me chamar do que quiser, eu não tô nem aí... Mas não vou deixar Petra sozinha.

-Idiota! Acha mesmo que aquela humana imbecil ainda tem salvação? A esta altura, seu corpo já padeceu por conta do veneno de Hefesto, mas Afrodite ainda vive! Ela é quem precisa de mim!

Kanon ficou tão doido ao ouvi-lo se referir a Petra daquela maneira que não pensou duas vezes, ou melhor, nem pensou: concentrando todo seu cosmo em seu punho, o irmão de Saga socou Ares, acertando o olho direito dele. O deus da guerra deu um passo para trás, esfregando a região atingida e sorrindo.

-Depois que eu acabar com Hefesto, eu vou me lembrar disso, seu capacho... – comentou ele, levantando os braços e lançando seu cosmo contra Kanon, deixando-o fora de combate – Agora seremos você e eu, seu demente... – completou, caminhando em direção à entrada do templo.

Com os punhos cerrados, Ares entrou pelo templo. Seu cosmo estava tão grandioso e agressivo que podia ser sentido até mesmo longe dali.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Finalmente veremos a batalha que tanto esperamos... Eu aposto todas as minhas regalias, servas e afins na vitória de Ares...

-Você diz isso porque sabe que aquele velho coxo e horroroso não é páreo para a juventude e vitalidade de Ares, Hermes!

-Esta com medo de perder a aposta, Apolo?

-Medo? Medo de apostar em alguém que sabemos que vai perder? Isso não é aposta que se faça, é sacanagem!

-Nem essa, nem nenhuma outra aposta! Parecem até crianças com um brinquedo novo e não deuses que habitam o Olimpo! – uma voz muito grave e severa ecoou, fazendo com que Apolo e Hermes se encolhessem de pavor.

-Foi mal, pai...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Beleza, o negócio vai pegar fogo de vez! Infelizmente, a fic está quase no fim, o que não quer dizer que Saga está excluído de minhas fics futuras...


	12. Capítulo 11

** Capítulo XI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_O verão veio e se foi_

_O inocente nunca sobrevive_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_Like my father's come to pass _

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Como meu pai que veio para ir embora_

_Vinte anos passaram tão rápido_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mal entrou no templo e a primeira imagem que Ares viu foi Petra deitada sobre a mesa de pedra, a pele pálida e fria, os lábios arroxeados por causa do veneno que lentamente tomava conta de seu sangue, mantendo-a adormecida. Com passos vigorosos, ele tentou se aproximar para tirá-la dali, mas uma labareda enorme se conjurou à sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar.

-Acha mesmo que será tão fácil assim, Ares? – perguntou-lhe Hefesto, surgindo em meio às colunas do salão, seu olhar cheio de ódio encarando o adversário, o andar manco por conta da perna defeituosa.

-Hefesto... Ora, não pensou que me contentaria em tirar Afrodite daqui sem antes te dar uma lição, não é?

-Uma lição? Olhe para você, Ares... Não vai conseguir me deter usando este corpo cheio de cicatrizes e cansado de batalhas... Posso ser velho, mas meu cosmo se manifesta em meu verdadeiro corpo, não em um invólucro emprestado!

-Ah, deixe de bobagens, seu velho manco! Quero ver se é mesmo capaz de me derrotar e impedir que salve a minha deusa!

Ao ouvir Ares se referir à Afrodite como sendo dele, Hefesto enfureceu-se e elevou seu cosmo, formando uma barreira circular de fogo em volta de ambos, chamas que oscilavam e se precipitavam para cima do deus da guerra.

-Morra!

Hefesto lançou um turbilhão de chamas contra Ares, que se desviou de todas com um salto e foi cair atrás de seu adversário. Hefesto virou-se para atacar novamente, mas sua perna repuxou e ele não conteve a expressão de dor. Ares dava gargalhadas.

-Como Afrodite pode ser sua deusa se mal consegue se manter de pé! Uma mulher tão bela merece alguém melhor do que você!

-Cale-se! –Hefesto atacou novamente e Ares desviou-se para a direita, mas sem ultrapassar a barreira de fogo.

-Ela merece um homem como eu, alguém capaz de satisfazer todos os seus desejos e fantasias e não um velho ridículo, coxo e horrível como você!

-Idiota!

Desta vez Ares barrou o ataque de Hefesto e o devolveu contra o deus que, por pouco, conseguiu desviar-se.

-Desista, velho! Sabe muito bem que jamais conseguirá me vencer!

-Isso é o que veremos, Ares!

Intensificando os cosmos, os dois deuses se encararam. A força que se erguia naquele embate era tanta que afastou as chamas e acabou envolvendo todo o templo, espalhando-se pela colina. Caído no chão fora do templo, Kanon sentiu a força dos deuses, mas com o corpo todo dolorido pelo golpe de Ares, sequer se mexeu. "Quando esses cosmos se chocarem, não vai sobrar nada deste templo em pé...".

-Está sentindo isso? – perguntou Shura, abismado com o poder que vinha do topo.

-São dois cosmo poderosos prestes a se chocar... Vai voar pedra para todo lado quando isso acontecer...

Estarrecidos com toda a força que sentiam, os dois cavaleiros demoraram a perceber que mais dois cosmos tentavam se sobrepor àqueles já sentidos. Um, transbordava de amor e sensualidade. O outro, vinha pela floresta e emanava o calor dos justos.

-Parece que as mulheres também querem entrar na batalha... - comentou Afrodite, suando não por conta do calor e sim de preocupação.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_All those signs I knew what they meant_

_Some things you can't invent_

_Some get made and some get sent_

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound_

_To show you how it all began_

_Birds came flying from the underground_

_If you could see it, then you'd understand_

_Ah when you see it, then you'll understand_

_Todos aqueles sinais, eu sabia o que eles significavam_

_Algumas coisas você não pode inventar_

_Algumas são feitas e algumas são transmitidas_

_E os pássaros vão voando na velocidade do som_

_Para mostrar-lhe como isso tudo começou_

_Os pássaros vieram voando do subsolo_

_Se você pudesse ver, então você entenderia_

_Ah, quando você vir, você entenderá_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A força que emanava dos cosmos de Hefesto e Ares estava no limite do poder, se equivaliam em tudo. Cientes disso, os dois deuses se encaravam, esperando uma hesitação, um momento de distração que pudesse se converter em uma vantagem.

-Não vai atacar, velho coxo?

-Por que somente eu, seu idiota?

Tão atentos às provocações, não perceberam que, sobre a mesa de pedra, o corpo de Petra reagia à manifestação da força de ambos. Lentamente, uma nuvem rosada se formava sobre a jovem, dançando pelo ar, dirigindo-se aos dois deuses.

-O que é isso? Não pode ser, é o cosmo de Afrodite...

Perplexo, Hefesto viu a nuvem envolver Ares e o cosmo do deus se tornou mais poderoso. Estava bem claro que a deusa do amor não era carta fora do baralho e de que lado ela ficaria.

-Está vendo, Hefesto... Afrodite nunca será sua, não pode mandar no coração e na vontade dela!

-Mandarei vocês dois para o Tártaro!

Ao mesmo tempo, os deuses elevaram o que ainda restava de seus cosmos e atacaram. A explosão foi tamanha que seu estrondo fez tremer até mesmo as doze casas no Santuário, cavaleiros e serviçais se assustaram, Shura e Afrodite quase caíram em um buraco que se abriu no chão, na base da colina, Kanon por pouco não saiu rolando colina abaixo. O templo foi ao chão, o que sobrou das ruínas era agora pó e destruição.

Do meio das pedras, Ares se ergueu, arfando. Diante dele, o corpo de Hefesto largado no chão.

-Você jamais poderia me vencer, Hefesto...

Saltando entre as pedras e a poeira, Ares aproximou-se da mesa, ainda intacta apesar da explosão. Não conteve a vontade de acariciar o belo rosto mortal de sua deusa, sentindo o cosmo que estava aprisionado naquele corpo tão frágil.

-Eu vou libertá-la e finalmente poderemos ficar juntos, meu amor... – disse Ares, pegando o punhal e preparando-se para o ritual.

Porém, quando elevou seus braços acima de sua cabeça para enterrar o punhal no coração de Petra, Ares sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen. Baixando os braços, ele viu que havia uma marca negra na armadura de ouro, que não tinha resistido ao poder de um deus. Suas pernas fraquejaram, ele precisou se apoiar na mesa para não cair, a visão começou a embaçar. Então ele ouviu a voz de Hefesto, o deus do fogo ainda não estava morto, embora agonizasse.

-Eu disse que mandaria vocês dois para o Tártaro, mas fiz melhor... Esse corpo humano que tomou para si foi atingido por meu golpe e logo o cavaleiro irá morrer e seu cosmo ficará selado dentro dele para todo o sempre... A jovem que hospeda Afrodite também não tem chances de sobreviver... Você e a vadia nunca ficarão juntos!

Em meio a uma risada rouca, o corpo de Hefesto desapareceu. Ares caiu no chão, de joelhos diante do corpo de Petra, que mal respirava. Ele próprio sentia o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões.

-Maldição... Não pode ser, Afrodite... Nós ainda temos tanto para viver...

Sentindo a visão faltar, o ar cada vez mais rarefeito, Ares ainda tentava se erguer para ver o rosto de sua amada, mas não conseguiu. Ficou caído no chão, esperando a morte levar o corpo de Saga. Mas...

-Você e Afrodite talvez não tenham mais nada a viver, Ares, mas não posso permitir que Saga e Petra tenham o mesmo fim...

Erguendo seus olhos, o deus da guerra viu Atena à sua frente, segurando o báculo de Nike na mão direita e inundando o ambiente com seu cosmo.

-Atena... Parece que nos encontramos novamente...

-Sim, mas não da maneira que gostaria, Ares... E já está na hora de dizermos adeus um ao outro. – disse Atena, afastando-se alguns passos e apontando seu báculo na direção do deus e de Petra.

- O que pretende, Atena?

-Como disse, não posso permitir que Saga e Petra tenham o mesmo destino que você e Afrodite... São tão jovens, ainda têm uma vida pela frente e merecem viver o amor que sentem um pelo outro... E quanto a vocês... – Atena continuou, referindo-se ao deus e à Afrodite – Seus cosmos permanecerão selados e nunca mais se manifestarão sobre a vida deles...

O cosmo de Atena se precipitou sobre Ares e o corpo de Petra, envolvendo-os em sua luz dourada. O deus fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo de Saga ficar quente, a área atingida pelo golpe de Hefesto voltar ao normal. Conforme o cosmo de Atena agia naquele corpo, Ares foi ficando cada vez mais fraco, perdendo a visão, quase já não ouvia o que acontecia ao seu redor. "Nós voltaremos a nos encontrar, Afrodite... Eu juro, meu amor...", ele pensou, lançando um último olhar para o corpo de Petra, antes de tudo ficar escuro.

O silêncio que imperava no templo foi quebrado por um longo suspiro. Lentamente, Petra abriu os olhos, percorrendo toda a extensão que sua vista alcançava. Que lugar era aquele?

-Onde estou? Atena? E que vestido é esse? – a jovem fazia tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo, sem entender nada. A deusa não respondeu nenhuma, apenas apontou para o outro lado. Petra virou-se e viu Saga levantando-se, ao lado da mesa. O cavaleiro usava sua armadura e sorria. Estava tudo acabado...

-Saga! O que aconteceu?

-Isso não importa agora...

Abraçando a jovem, Saga a beijou com força. Tinha Petra de volta, em seus braços. Isso era o mais importante e não deixaria que mais nada nem ninguém atrapalhasse o amor que sentiam, selado com um beijo ardente.

-Aê, eu vou poder comer strogonoff no almoço! – exclamou Kanon, entrando pelo templo, interrompendo o beijo entre Saga e Petra. A jovem riu, Atena também e o cavaleiro precisou se conter para não usar a Explosão Galáctica novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Seis anos depois...**

-Papai! Conta uma história pra gente!

-É, uma história bem legal! Conta vai!

As crianças, já prontas para dormir, pediam insistentemente, não queriam deixar o pai ir embora antes de contar uma história, gostavam tanto quando ele fazia isso.

-Tudo bem, o papai vai contar uma história para vocês... – ele disse, fazendo festinha nos cabelos castanhos do menino, enquanto a menina o encarava com seus olhinhos azuis e muito curiosos. Sentando-se em uma poltrona que ficava entre as duas camas, ele contou a história do amor de Ares e Afrodite e as crianças acompanhavam com interesse.

Depois de quase uma hora, os dois anjinhos dormiam profundamente. Fechando com cuidado a porta do quarto, o pai virou-se para sair e voltar ao seu quando deu de cara com alguém no corredor.

-Eu ainda não entendo por que você conta histórias de outros deuses para eles e não de Atena, Saga!

-Eu não tenho culpa se o Homero e a Helena gostam, Petra...

Sorrindo, Petra chamou o cavaleiro para junto de si. Saga a beijou com paixão e a enlaçou pela cintura, entrando pelo quarto do casal. E, em algum lugar da Terra ou dentro de suas almas, outro casal aguardava o seu momento de ser feliz. Afinal, apesar de tudo, um amor que superou até mesmo os desmandos de Zeus e um deus louco de ciúmes merecia uma outra chance...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aleluia, cheguei ao fim! Isso é um milagre, uma prova de que eu definitivamente superei minhas próprias expectativas! Espero que todos tenham gostado, apesar de ter achado o final meio, sei lá, bobo... Mas eu prometo que, nas próximas fics, eu vou melhorar isso...

Beijos a todos que acompanharam esta fic e me mandaram tantos reviews carinhosos, eu amei o carinho de vocês comigo e os elogios... E fãs do Saga, não fiquem tristes! Em breve, mais do que imaginam, ele estará de volta em uma fic muito especial, a diferença é que ele dividirá as atenções de protagonistas com outros quatro dourados muito queridos e que vão encontrar cinco garotas muito loucas pela frente, vai ser muito bacana.

Ah, não deixem de acompanhar as outras fics em andamento, elas também são demais (tenho de vender meu peixe, né gente!). Beijos!


End file.
